After the Storm comes the Calm
by Tori Bradley
Summary: COMPLETE...Blake and Tori discover their pasts, and create their futures...
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS...YADA YADA YADA  
  
ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY-  
THIS TAKES PLACE JUST BEFORE 'STORM BEFORE THE CALM,' GOES THROUGH THAT EPISODE (with a few slight modifications), AND THEN BEYOND.  
  
IT IS A TORI/BLAKE STORY...I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND REVIEW.  
  
SINCERELY,  
  
TORI BRADLEY  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"I'm so sick of you idiots!" Lothor screamed as he blasted a beam of energy at his nieces and generals. Marah and Kapri hid behind a large pillar while Vexecus and Choobo ducked. His latest attempt at destroying the rangers had failed. Now, Zurgane, Motodrone, and Shimazu were gone.  
  
"Uncle? I have an idea," Kapri said cautiously.  
  
"Just like your fabulous idea with those zords of yours?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Marah stayed in her position and watched as her sister told Lothor her plan. "Well, there's an alien named Decepto that can make the rangers see things."  
  
"I'm listening," Lothor said leaning over towards her.  
  
"Well, he has the ability to make the rangers live out their fears."  
  
Lothor put his head in his hands. "I do believe we already tried that with the peebrain Eyesac," he said rubbing his head.  
  
Kapri pleaded her case. "But Uncle, he can go like really deep into their subconscious and ACTUALLY make them live out their fears. He can make them see things that could drive them to the breaking point. We could drive them nuts and wait until they destroy themselves." Lothor contemplated for a moment and called his generals over.  
  
"I think you may have a point Kapri...but I think it would be more fun to watch them destroy each other," he said. Marah listened intently an her eyes went wide when she heard who their first targets were...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori was lying on the beach in her blue and white bikini enjoying the noontime sun. She had been surfing for the better part of the morning and decided to take a rest. Her eyes were closed and a smile appeared on her face as she remembered the event that happened a little while ago...  
  
She and Blake were running around on the beach like kids. Leeann had just left them, and Blake was hot on her heals as she raced towards the water. Tori ran as fast as her legs would carry her, laughing the whole way.  
  
"Gotcha!" Blake called as he grabbed her from behind and started spinning her in the air. Tori laughed uncontrollably until he set her down in front of him. "Told you I could catch you!" he said mockingly pointing a finger at her. Tori lunged forward to tackle him when she tripped over her feet and fell into his arms.  
  
They both stared at each other for a few seconds, and then they slowly began to move towards each other. As they neared, they were taken away by Cam calling them to Ops.  
  
Neither one of them had spoken about it and it was driving them nuts. They knew they wanted to be together...why then was it so hard?  
  
Tori felt someone blocking her sun and opened her eyes to see the object of her thoughts.  
  
Blake could only stare at the beauty that was laid out before him. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. Her body was perfect, she was funny, smart...just beautiful in every way. Tori looked up at him and smiled wide.  
  
"Um, hey," he said coming out of his trance. Tori sat up.  
  
"Hey," she said back. She moved over and gave him room to sit. Blake took the hint and sat down next to her. "What's going on?"  
  
Blake had been dreading this conversation. He was so afraid that if he told Tori what he had been thinking, then she would freak out and leave- but he knew that if he didn't tell her he would loose his mind.  
  
"We, um, I think we need to talk about what happened," he got out. Tori bit her lip and turned her face towards the water.  
  
"Yeah...about that," she said. Blake turned his head to her, waiting for his rejection. Tori gathered up her courage and decided to risk it all. "I really like you Blake," she said looking up to him. Blake was dumbstruck for a moment before realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Really?" Tori nodded her head.  
  
Blake then reached over and took her hand in his. "Do you want to go out tonight?"  
  
Tori's face lit up. "I would love to."  
  
"Great- there's this new club over on 5th that just opened...you feel like dancing tonight?"  
  
"I ALWAYS feel like dancing!" she said laughing. Blake laughed too and stood.  
  
"So I'll. Uh, pick you up at, say, 8?" Tori nodded her head.  
  
"8 it is then," he said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Tori bit her lip and got up to head to her van. Blake just stood there and smiled at her. He took off down the beach with a huge grin on his face remembering how her skin tasted against his lips.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Dustin and Hunter were putting a few boxes away when they heard the bells chiming inside Storm Chargers. Hunter peered out and saw his little brother scanning the store with a wild look in his eyes. He dumped the other boxes on Dustin and headed out to greet him.  
  
"I did it," Blake said when he saw Hunter.  
  
"Did what?" he asked.  
  
"I asked her out." A large crash was heard from the back, causing them to turn their heads.  
  
"About time!" Dustin hollered. Hunter started laughing and Blake just stood there with a smile on.  
  
"Dude!" Shane yelled as he entered the shop. "Awesome news!"  
  
"Blake asked Tori out!" Dustin said running in. Shane looked at Blake and grabbed him in a friendly hug.  
  
"It's about damn time," he said. Everyone then started laughing. "Anyway- I scored VIP passes to that new club for tonight. Some guy at the skate park didn't want them."  
  
'Great,' Blake thought. 'Just when I thought I could get some alone time with her...'  
  
"You in?" Shane asked him. Blake thought for a minute.  
  
"Well, I was planning on taking Tor there tonight anyway..."  
  
"Great," he said handing him two tickets. Blake gave a weak smile and decided to head home.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Shane asked. Hunter began to process everything together and sighed.  
  
"I think he wanted this to be his and Tori's night...not, like all of us going along on their date."  
  
"Oh..." Shane and Dustin said in unison.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori threw another shirt down on her bed and looked at the growing pile of rejected outfits. "Why is this so hard?" she said. "I mean- it's just Blake..." she trailed off as a smile appeared on her lips- lips that she wanted joined with his. She sighed contently and looked at her almost bare closet. Something way in the back caught her eye.  
  
She reached back and pulled it out. She placed it on and looked in her mirror. "Perfect," she said as she reached for her hairbrush. She stopped when she caught sight of the pictures that sat on her vanity. One of her mother and father, and one of her mother when she was Tori's age. Her hand picked up the photo of her mom and a small smile appeared on her lips.  
  
Tori's mother Ann had died in childbirth with her. Her father Pua raised her after that. Pua was from Hawaii and she had grown up there for most of her life. She learned how to surf and had a wonderful childhood.  
  
Her father would always tell her stories about her mother. How she was always smiling, or laughing, or how happy she had been when she found out she was pregnant. They were visiting the Wind Academy when they found out. That was where her parents had met. Both were water ninjas and Pua was best friends with Sensei, well Kanoi at the time.  
  
After they returned to the islands, everything was in full swing for Tori's arrival, but towards the end of her pregnancy, Ann fell ill, and when the time came for her to deliver, her body was too weak to survive.  
  
She placed the photo back and took to combing her hair again. She looked at her reflection and saw the ring she wore on her right hand.  
  
Her father had given to her when she was old enough for it to fit. It had been her mother's and she had wanted Tori to have it. Tori smiled as she looked at the silver band with small waves embedding into it. A smile appeared on her face again and she finished with her hair.  
  
She looked at the photo of her father and mother. 'You're both together again...' she thought to herself. 'I hope I'll be as happy as you both were.' Shortly after she turned sixteen, her father was driving home and was killed in a car accident. After that, she moved to Blue Bay Harbor and was taken in by the academy (Sensei and Cam).  
  
She looked at her parents and smiled. "Your little Wikolia has a date tonight." She took one last look and headed out to the living room to wait for Blake.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Not too far away, Blake was going through a similar type of ordeal. He couldn't find anything to wear. Hunter was in his room getting ready and came to check on Blake when he was done.  
  
"Bro, I don't think you have anything else besides what's on the floor," he said. Blake turned to his brother and gave him a glare.  
  
"This has to go well Hunter," he said turning back to his drawers. "Tori doesn't know this is like my first REAL date, and I want to make sure everything's perfect."  
  
"Oh man, I never thought I'd be the one getting you ready for this," Hunter said. Blake stopped what he was doing and gave a small smile as he thought about how both his mother and father had tried to convince them that one day they would like girls. Blake shook his head a little and laughed as he looked over to his bookshelf and saw the last photo that was taken of his parents.  
  
They were in their ninja uniforms and a toothless, 10 year old Blake with 11 year old Hunter were standing in front of them. That was taken only two days before their parents, Joan and Owen left on a secret mission, never to return. Blake snapped out of his memory and stood.  
  
"I didn't either, bro...but I'm glad you're here," he said turning back. He found what he was looking for and put it on. "What do you think?"  
  
Hunter walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Go get her little bro."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Cam! Come on!" Dustin hollered through Ops. "You said you wanted to go!" Cam shook his head and headed out to greet him.  
  
"Dustin, I have a lot of stuff to do tonight...I just have a feeling that something's going to happen," he said taking a seat at his computer.  
  
"Tori would want you there."  
  
"I highly doubt that she wants me, or the rest of you, on her date." Dustin sighed.  
  
"Alright man. Whatever you say." Dustin turned and left.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Cam turned on the computer and placed his chin in his hand. "Something just doesn't feel right..."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
'7:58,' Tori said in her head as she waited anxiously for Blake to arrive. Everything was all set- hair, clothes, even a little makeup...now all she needed was Blake. At the mere thought of him her heart fluttered. Tonight was THE night for both of them. The moment they had waited for was finally here.  
  
At the sound of the doorbell she almost fell off her couch. Composing herself, she went to the door.  
  
Blake stood outside the small house and nervously rang the bell. He made sure his shirt was still neat, and felt his breath leave him when Tori opened the door. Her hair was half up, letting the rest of her flaxen tresses hang over her shoulders. She had on tight fitting blue jeans and a spaghetti strap, blue sparkled shirt that hugged her torso perfectly. Her eyes shone and he saw that she had put on a little bit of blue eye shadow.  
  
"Wow," was all he said. Tori bit her lip and blushed.  
  
"Thanks... come in," she said ushering him inside the small living room. She closed the door but couldn't keep her eyes off him. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a white tee-shirt and a navy button down short sleeve shirt over it. The scent of his cologne still hung in the air and she inhaled.  
  
"You look really nice," he said when he turned back to her.  
  
"So do you," she replied. There was a moment of awkward silence before Tori went to get her coat.  
  
"Um, listen, Shane and the other guys are going to be at the club."  
  
Tori placed her coat on and turned to him with a somewhat saddened look on her face. "Really? That's...well,"  
  
"I know. I already talked to Hunter about it and he said they'd stay away. But we scored VIP passes," he said trying to lighten the mood. Tori smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"To be completely honest, I don't care if they're there." She paused for a moment and prepared herself for what she was going to say. "As long as you're there I'll be fine." Blake thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest.  
  
He smiled at her and took her hand in his. He slowly brought it to his lips and laid a feathered kiss on it. Tori felt herself getting a little warm and smiled wide as she wrapped her arm around his.  
  
They left the house hand in hand. 


	2. date with Decepto

"Decepto! There. Those two. I want you to get them. They seem to be the heart of the little 'Ranger family," Lothor said as he saw Blake and Tori walking towards the club. "The girl is important to the Red, Yellow, and Green ones...and the guy- well let's just say he's a traitor and if he's out of the picture his brother will soon follow."  
  
"Yes my liege. This should be easy," Decepto said. His face, well if you could call it a face, was a giant swirl of purple and white. He was robed in black and had hands like a human. He raised one of his hands in the air and brought it back down to rest in front of his face. The purple and white began to swirl and then stopped.  
  
"Well? What did you see?" Lothor asked impatiently.  
  
"It appears that they fear the same thing- losing someone they love...and I found something else inside their heads...they have a very deep love for each other," the alien said.  
  
"Very interesting," Lothor said returning to his throne. "The blue rangers love each other...how very disgusting." He thought for a moment and decided to reveal his plan. "I want you to make them turn on each other..." he went on to fill him in.  
  
A set of brown eyes watched and filled with tears. Within seconds they were gone.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake and Tori reached the club and were escorted to an area in the back where they met up with Dustin. "Hey you guys!" he called. They walked over and Dustin couldn't help but see their fingers linked.  
  
"Hey! Where are the others?" Blake asked.  
  
"Shane and Hunter met these two girls and are out there somewhere," he said motioning to the dance floor. "And Cam, well, Cam said he didn't want to come."  
  
Tori's face saddened a little, but brightened when she felt Blake's arm slip around her waist. She took off her coat. "Why aren't you out there?" she asked Dustin.  
  
"I'm, uh, I'm waiting for someone," he said nervously. Both Tori and Blake gave him a questioning glance, but decided to head out onto the floor. Dustin breathed deeply and settled back into the booth. 'Come on Marah, where are you?'  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori had a huge grin plastered on her face as she just about dragged Blake onto the floor. She stopped somewhere near the middle and together she and Blake began to tear it up. Tori was an amazing dancer, and Blake proved that he could keep up with her. Their bodies moved in perfect time to the music, and soon a few people had gathered around to watch.  
  
Blake got a wild look in his eyes when 'You Can Do It' came over the speakers. Tori got the same look and soon they were performing as if they had practiced their moves.  
  
Tori held her hands on his chest as she swayed her hips and lightly threw him away from her. Blake landed on his back, but kipped up, much to the delight of the crowd.  
  
More people had gathered by now, including Hunter and Shane who were hollering at them. At the end of the song Blake wrapped his arms around her waist and Tori placed hers around his neck.  
  
The crowd cheered and Tori and Blake were laughing and smiling at their little performance.  
  
"Where'd you learn all that?" Shane asked Blake.  
  
"Lots of music videos!" he said laughing. Tori looked around and saw a door that led outside to a small balcony area.  
  
"I think I need some air!" she yelled to him over the music. Blake nodded his head and followed her out.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Dustin was looking around nervously. No one knew about him and Marah. After their little incident with Beevil, Marah had cornered him on the track and apologized. Since then, they had been together, sneaking off whenever they got a chance. She had told him earlier that she had to tell him something important.  
  
He felt a hand cover his mouth and he turned quickly to see Marah with her finger to her lips. "Follow me," she whispered. Dustin complied and followed her to a dark corner of the club away from the crowd.  
  
"Marah, what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Blake and Tori. Where are they?" she asked.  
  
"They were just dancing, I think they went outside."  
  
"We have to get them before Decepto does."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Come on, I'll explain later." They ran towards the balcony.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori leaned her elbows against the stone railing and looked out at the sky. Blake stood next to her and couldn't help but smile. "This is fun. I never knew you could dance!" Tori said hitting his arm lightly.  
  
"You never asked," he replied. He sent her a smile that made her knees go weak. She bit her lip and he started laughing. "Why do you always do that? Bite your lip?"  
  
Tori turned away, slightly embarrassed. "I do that when I get nervous sometimes." Blake moved closer and rested his hand on top of hers.  
  
"You don't need to be nervous around me," he said running his thumb along her hand. Tori smiled then and turned to face him. As they were leaning towards each other, out of nowhere Decepto appeared.  
  
"Well isn't this sweet," he said. Tori and Blake pulled away and got into fighting stances.  
  
"Can't you see we were kind of in the middle of something here?" Blake shouted. Tori grinned and turned to the creature.  
  
"What the hell happened to you? Painting experiment gone bad?" Tori said.  
  
"You wish!" Decepto said as he fired at them. Blake rolled to the left and Tori to the right.  
  
Blake stood and looked around to make sure they were the only ones there. He looked to Tori who nodded her head. They prepared to morph.  
  
"Not so fast!" Decepto said. He raised his hands up and his face began to swirl. They felt an intense rush of air and a blinding light encased them.  
  
"NO!" Marah cried as she saw Tori and Blake disappear. Decepto looked at her.  
  
"You! You betrayed us!" he cried firing a blast at her. Dustin jumped in front of her and knocked her out of the way. By now a few people inside had seen the blast and the club was being evacuated.  
  
Shane and Hunter ran out and joined Dustin. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Shane asked Marah.  
  
"Dude- not now. He took Blake and Tori," Dustin said. Hunter shot death rays at Decepto and prepared to morph.  
  
"I'll take care of you later- right now I have to take care of your little friends." The alien was gone, leaving Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and Marah.  
  
"Alright- what's going on here?" Hunter yelled at Marah. "Where'd he take my brother?"  
  
"And why are you here?" Shane asked.  
  
"Listen, I know you guys don't trust me, but if you want to get Tori and Blake back you'll listen to me." Both rangers gave her questioning glances. "Look- Decepto is on his way to tell my uncle that I'm helping you guys, meaning that I'm probably going to get my ass kicked. Do you think I would want to risk that unless I was telling the truth?"  
  
"Alright- but not here. Let's get back to Ops," Shane said.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I don't know why, but I do trust her...and trust me, Cam and Sensei will want to know what she has to offer to get Tori back." 


	3. not what it seems

The first thing that came to Blake's mind was pain. His entire body ached and his head throbbed. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. "Great...another island. You'd think Lothor would be a little more creative." Then his mind snapped back to what had brought him here and who he had come with. "Tori," he said to himself. A sudden panic came over him and he frantically began to roam the beach for her. "TORI!" he cried. "TORI WHERE ARE YOU?" No response came. 'She's gone Blake...' a voice inside his head said. He didn't know it, but it was Decepto. 'You lost your love and you'll never see her again... just like your parents.' "I lost her," Blake repeated as he sank onto his knees. He put his head in his hands and stared blankly out at the ocean. Thoughts of Tori raced through his mind as Decepto's words kept taunting him. 'Another loved one lost...' "My love," he said softly. "Oh God...Tori I never told you." He placed his head down towards the sand and felt tears rising in his eyes. 'It's over...' That was it for Blake. He slowly began to sink into himself. His fists pounded the sand in frustration and hurt. Decepto felt quite pleased with himself and went to find his other victim. Tori was dropped on the other side of the island and found herself deep within a cave. A few holes were punched through the walls and allowed for a bit of light to seep through. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she felt her entire body weaken as she stood. She could easily stand inside and began combing the cave for Blake. "BLAKE!" she called as she wandered around. Her right side was killing her and she held onto it as she found her way out. 'Blake where are you?" she wondered. 'Where am I?' She exited the cave and found herself in the middle of a forest. 'Blake's gone Tori... just like your parents.' Tori's eyes widened as she saw the image of her father in a fiery car crash and her mother's still form lying on a bed. Tears gathered and fell. 'He never loved you, and now he's left you...all alone.' Decepto's voice rang in her head and she placed her hands over her ears. "NO!" she cried. 'He never loved you...he lied to you remember? And now he's gone.'  
  
Tori's entire body was shaking. 'No...I love him...he wouldn't leave me...would he?' that question stayed in her mind as Decepto laughed and headed back to the ship. It was only a matter of time until the Rangers let their thoughts consume their very being.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Decepto you fool! What are you thinking placing them on the SAME island!" Lothor screamed when Decepto returned.  
  
"It's all part of my master plan. Trust me- even if they do find each other, they'll be so confused that they'll destroy each other. All we have to do is wait," the alien proclaimed.  
  
"You better be right if you know what's good for you," Lothor said.  
  
"I also have some news I think you will find MOST interesting," Decepto said. Lothor leaned in and listened to what he had to say.  
  
"SHE WHAT!" he cried when he told him about Marah. "I want you to finish the job. I'll take care of my niece." Decepto bowed and went to plan his next move.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"CAM!" Dustin cried as he ran into Ops. Cam spun around in his chair.  
  
"Guys, I just picked up that alien attack and-"Cam began but he was cut off by Shane.  
  
"Dude, he took Tori and Blake." Cam's face paled. He had not seen that part, and he was going to tell the guys he had no trace of the creature.  
  
"He took Tori?" Cam asked in disbelief.  
  
"And Blake," Hunter added. Cam's fists began to form and he pounded the table.  
  
"Cam- what has happened?" Sensei asked landing on the table.  
  
"Sensei, that alien took Tori and Blake," Dustin said. "We don't know where they went."  
  
"And I was just going to tell them that I can't track him," Cam said sadly.  
  
Sensei paced around the table. "We must look at this from every angle. Do not act irresponsibly. First we must find out who this creature is-"  
  
"His name's Decepto," Marah said softly coming down the stairs. Cam and Sensei gave her a stare. "Hello cousin, uncle... I want to help. Please believe me."  
  
The others around the room began to look at her questioningly. Marah knelt down on a yellow pillow and watched as Sensei stood in front of her. He looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth.  
  
"Alright Marah. Tell us what you know."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori's eyes were red with tears. "Blake!" she called as she continued to wander. She brought her morpher to her lips. "Cam? Cam please answer me," she begged. Nothing came from the device she wore on her left wrist. She tried to morph, but that wasn't working either.  
  
Her mind began to wonder. Something wasn't right. Why was she thinking like this? She knew deep down that Blake would never leave her...or would he? He had betrayed her in the past, but he was under Lothor's spell. Maybe this was another one of his plans?  
  
Her thoughts were stopped when she came to the beach. Footprints could be seen in the sand leading away from her. 'That has to be Blake." She thought.  
  
Blake walked down the sand. His entire body was full of anger and pain. Where was Tori? How could he have lost her? Memories of his parents flooded his mind. He couldn't loose Tori...he loved her too much. He tried calling Cam and Hunter, but his morpher wasn't responding.  
  
"Damn you Lothor! Why are you doing this to me!" he cried.  
  
"Because you betrayed me Navy Ranger." Blake turned and saw a figure walking towards him- Lothor... or he believed it was Lothor. Decepto had returned and was putting the final phase of his plan into action. The figure that Blake saw was really Tori, but Decepto had made her appear as Lothor to his eyes.  
  
Tori stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Lothor standing in front of her as well...except that it was really Blake. Decepto sat back and laughed wickedly.  
  
"I took your love from you...don't worry though, they died quickly," both figures said to Tori and Blake.  
  
Without another word, both ninjas threw off their street clothes and were in their uniforms circling each other. Tears in their eyes as they looked at their enemy, not realizing that it was all an illusion.  
  
The real Lothor watched from his ship and grinned as the two rangers attacked each other. 


	4. the battle

Tori's anger consumed her. Lothor had taken Blake and...destroyed him. She wanted to cry out and fall to the ground in a fit of rage, but her fists clenched and her breathing was ragged. Tears streamed down her face, but she wore a scowl that would have killed anything she was looking at. She would avenge Blake's death. Her thoughts were now focused on one thing- destroying her opponent.  
  
All Blake could think about was what Lothor had just said. First he had taken his parents from him and now Tori... No- it couldn't be true...but then, Lothor was here and Tori was nowhere to be found. His entire body was on fire. The rage and anger inside of him was apparent in his face. Tears were in his eyes and he felt his fists clench. The man in front of him had destroyed the one person he truly loved. Without another thought, Blake charged forward.  
  
Tori saw Lothor coming towards her and fought with everything she had. He threw a fist out at her, but she ducked under it and returned one of her own into his stomach.  
  
Blake held his stomach as he fell back and regained his position. He landed a roundhouse kick and continued with a series of rapid punches, until he saw Lothor fall to the ground.  
  
Tori's head was spinning as she stood. Her chest was aching from the punches, but she wasn't through yet. She looked out and saw the water. She reached her hands out and hit her target with a mighty blast, sending him to the ground.  
  
Blake was reeling. When had Lothor learned to fire water? 'Two can play at that game,' he thought. He gathered his hands together and fired a blast of navy energy.  
  
Tori saw the beam coming and ducked out of the way. When she stood, she saw her chance and landing a flying kick to his chest. She then took her fists and began a rabid assault on his chest and face. She normally wasn't the type of person to abandon her ninja skills and resort to street violence, but she wasn't going to let Lothor get away alive.  
  
Blake's hands went up to try and shield himself, but he still received a few hard hits. He fell to the ground and watched as Lothor loomed over him. He kicked him in the face and sent him flying backwards to the ground. Blake stood and pulled something out from behind his back- his Thunder Blade.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Anything yet Cam?" Hunter asked. Cam stood and cracked his back.  
  
"No, nothing," he said as he walked over to a large map he had brought over. He studied it again and ran his hand through his hair and sighed. It was getting late...too late. The sun was rising, and there was still no sign of Tori or Blake.  
  
Marah was leaning up against Dustin sleeping soundly. Dustin was sitting on the floor with his back up against the wall. His head was resting on top of Marah's.  
  
"Do you believe her?" Hunter asked Cam. Cam looked back to Dustin and his cousin and let out a small smile.  
  
"Yeah...I do." A loud snore was heard coming from the other side of the room and both Hunter and Cam looked over at Shane and shook their heads.  
  
"Why don't you get some rest," Hunter suggested. Cam shook his head and paced around the room.  
  
"I won't rest until Tori's home safe," he said. Hunter gave him a questioning glance and sat down on the table while Cam returned to the computer.  
  
"What's the deal with you two? Do you ...you know..." Hunter began. Cam turned to him.  
  
"I don't like her like that Hunter," Cam said. "She's like a sister to me...literally."  
  
Hunter sat up and looked at him oddly. "Okay- explain please."  
  
"Well, when Tori's parents passed away she came to live with my father and I." Hunter expression was still skewed. "Look it's a long story, but I'm sure Tori can tell you when she gets home."  
  
"If she and Blake make it back," Hunter said grimly.  
  
"If what Marah told us is true, then Decepto's plan won't work." Hunter knew what Cam meant. It was obvious to the others that both Tori and Blake loved each other...they would fight through this- they had to.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Decepto returned to the ship as Lothor was watching the events unfold between Tori and Blake. "Excellent work," he said to the alien. "This shouldn't take so long after all."  
  
Decepto bowed and watched as well. "What would you say to destroying the other rangers while they're weak?"  
  
"It would be a pleasure!" Decepto said as he vanished down to earth.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The alarm was going wild inside of Ninja Ops, snapping Shane, Dustin, and Marah out of their slumber. They went over to the computer and Marah gasped. "Decepto," she breathed. The guys all got a wild look in their eyes and backed away from the monitor. "If you destroy him then his hold on Tori and Blake will be broken... maybe then we can find them."  
  
"Thank you Marah," Shane said. Marah was a little surprised, but smiled at him and watched as they morphed. Dustin locked eyes with her and winked as they transformed and took off.  
  
"Hey freak!" Shane called. Decepto turned and faced them. "Where are they!" he demanded. Decepto laughed.  
  
"Right now they're destroying each other to save me the trouble!" That was it. Hunter and Cam charged at him and all Shane and Dustin could do was watch with their mouths open. Cam and Hunter were going at him like madmen, and before they knew it, Decepto was lying on the ground.  
  
"Shane! Do it!" Hunter called. Shane took that as his cue and went into Battlilizer mode. Within seconds Decepto exploded and was no more.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Lothor was livid. Decepto was destroyed and Marah had helped the rangers do it. But then his mind went back to Blake and Tori. 'Even if they do survive, they'll never get off the island...two less rangers to worry about... no matter. My master plan will soon come to a head.' With that, he turned off the screen and went off to plan his final wave of attack.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori lay holding her face. Her nose was bleeding and she tasted blood in her mouth. She stumbled to her feet and her eyes went wide when she saw that Lothor had a weapon- not just any weapon, but a Thunder Blade...Blake's Thunder Blade. Her eyes filled with tears again.  
  
'He must have taken it from him,' she thought. She noticed that he was limping a little as he approached her.  
  
Blake was breathing hard as he walked as best he could towards Lothor. He raised his blade high in the air and swung it at him. He ducked, but Blake hit him in the back with it, sending Lothor to the ground.  
  
Tori felt the staff hit her back hard and she fell. 'I'm sorry I failed you Blake,' she said to herself. She rolled over and faced her enemy for the final blow.  
  
Blake loomed over his fallen opponent and raised his blade for the final stroke. 'This is for you Tori.' 


	5. reunited

Tori's eyes went wide as she saw the blade approaching her. Suddenly the winds began to pick up and the clouds darkened. Blake grabbed his head and dropped his weapon. Tori too felt an intense pain and writhed on the ground. Blake fell and felt the pain slowly subsiding.  
  
Their eyes flashed purple and they slowly sat up. Tori wiped the blood from her nose and looked around for Lothor. What she saw made her heart stop in her chest.  
  
Blake opened his eyes and thought he was dreaming. Tori was sitting in front of him with an equally shocked expression. No words were spoken as they edged towards each other slowly. Blake's hand cautiously reached out and his fingertips gently touched her tearstained cheeks.  
  
It felt so real, but Tori was sure she had died and was bring reunited with her love. Her hand slowly reached up and met his. They were both trembling. Tears fell from Tori's eyes as she threw herself into his arms. Blake held her to him as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go.  
  
"You're really here..." Blake whispered into her hair.  
  
Tori settled into his arms and they both breathed deeply. They held each other for a long time on the beach, trying to figure out what had happened to them. Blake felt Tori wince slightly when he pulled her to him.  
  
"Oh God, Tori, you're hurt," he said as he loosened his grip on her.  
  
"So are you," she said softly. "What happened?" she asked. Blake shook his head.  
  
"I was just walking and I saw Lothor...he said... he said that he killed you. I thought I was fighting him."  
  
Tori lowered her eyes. "I saw the same thing, and he said that to me too." Blake then took a closer look at her face- a small cut was on her cheek. He remembered he had kicked Lothor in the face in that same spot...  
  
"We were fighting each other..."  
  
"Just like when we were in that other Dimension with Madtropolis..." Tori said as she too pieced it all together. Both were silent as they sat there in shock. "I kept hearing in my head that I had lost you...I thought it was true."  
  
Blake held her close again. He had heard the same thoughts as well. Lothor would pay dearly for this. "We'll get him for this- for making us do this to each other," Blake said to her. Tori nodded her head and sniffled. Blake saw that a little blood was coming from her nostril. "Come on. We should get cleaned up and try to find a way out of here." No sooner had he said that, than thunder was heard in the distance.  
  
"There's a storm coming in. I can feel it," Tori said as she looked out. Blake turned and saw the waves coming in higher and faster. They both stumbled to their feet and leaned on each other for support. Tori grabbed she and Blake's discarded clothes and clung to them as Blake took her hand in his.  
  
"We need to find a place to wait this out," he said.  
  
"There's a cave that way," she said pointing in to the woods. "That's where I was before. It's protected enough." Blake nodded and they headed inland.  
  
The walk to the cave was filled with awkward silence. They had both heard the same thing...that they had lost their love. Now they were reunited and neither one of them knew how to explain what they had felt in those moments.  
  
"What time is it anyway," Blake asked finally. He moved a branch out of the way. Tori glanced at her watch.  
  
"I think this says six AM... then that would mean we've been missing for almost a day."  
  
"Great..." Blake said sarcastically. They reached the opening to the cave. "It looks pretty dark in there." The sky began to get cloudy and lighting flashed. He looked around and spotted a bunch of small logs and twigs. He let go of Tori's hand and began to gather them up.  
  
"Blake, we don't have any matches or-"her thoughts were interrupted as the sky exploded with rain. Blake grabbed what he had and they ran towards the shelter of the cave.  
  
Once inside, they sat down on the dirt floor. "That was close," Blake said as he held his side. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He looked over to Tori who had her eyes closed.  
  
"I know," she said as she hissed a little. "You should, probably start that fire- although- I'm not sure how your going to do it." Blake caught his breath and smiled at her.  
  
He carefully stacked the logs near the end of the cave where some small openings were. A few drops of rain fell, but nothing damaging. Tori watched as Blake knelt next to the bundle and placed his hands over them. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in deep concentration. Within seconds, a blue flame was seen coming from the center of the sticks, until the entire bundle burst into flame.  
  
Blake turned back to Tori and grinned. "Where'd you learn to do that?" she asked as she moved to sit by him. Blake sat against the wall as Tori sat across from him.  
  
"Boy scouts," he said. Tori tilted her head and smiled. "Alright...my dad taught me and Hunter how to harness certain elements when we were little just in case we got lost in the woods or something...how did you know about the storm?"  
  
Tori got a bit of a sad look on her face when he asked her. "My, dad, he was a water ninja and he taught me how to sense disturbances in the water," she replied. Blake watched her face change in the glow of the firelight and moved to sit next to her.  
  
"Tor? What's wrong? Are you in any pain?" he asked sweetly. Tori shook  
her head as s tear rolled down her cheek. Decepto's words and the images of her parents filled her mind and she lowered her head as more tears fell.  
  
It broke his heart to see her like this. "What's wrong?" he asked again gently as his arm slipped around her. Tori leaned in and hugged him as she poured her eyes out like she had never done before.  
  
"I just keep thinking about what I saw before I met up with you on the beach...my mom...and, my dad." Another small fit of tears came over her and Blake only held her closer.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. Tori pulled herself away from him a little.  
  
"They're gone..." she sobbed. Blake sat with her as she told him. "I don't even remember my mom...she died right after she had me...and my dad," she stopped to wipe away her tears. "My dad raised me back home in Hawaii until he passed away three years ago...I moved here and Sensei adopted me."  
  
Blake could only hold her again and try to comfort her. Tori composed herself and slowly backed away from him. "I'm sorry I'm being like this..." she said.  
  
"Tori- there's no reason to be sorry...I know exactly what you're going through." With that, he put his head down and poked at the fire. Tori's face brightened a bit and her heart went out to Blake. He knew all too well what she was going through.  
  
Tori leaned back against the wall, reached for her shirt and carefully dabbed her nose and face. A few spots of blood were there, but they were soon gone.  
  
Blake winced as he moved his back against the hard wall. It hurt from the battle, but there was another reason it was so tender...a reason he didn't want Tori to find out about...not yet.  
  
Tori saw him in pain and was at his side in an instant. "Let me take a look at it," she offered as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, really, it's alright," he protested, but he really was in pain as he felt the hard rock against him.  
  
"Blake please? You helped me...let me help you," she said smiling a little. Blake knew his back needed to be checked, but fear gripped him. Tori placed a hand on his back and felt it throbbing. "Don't make me undress you," she said. Blake got a devilish grin on his face.  
  
He took in a deep breath. "Alright...but, there's something you should know," he said as he shifted away from the wall and unzipped the front of his uniform. He removed his top to reveal a navy tank top style undershirt. Tori watched as he turned his back to her and she saw a small piece of skin that was much lighter than the rest of his body that began at his right shoulder and disappeared under the shirt.  
  
She carefully reached her hands over and lifted the shirt up to his neck. Down from his shoulder to the middle of the right side of his back was a thin trail of pale skin. She looked closer and saw a few bruises forming around on the sensitive area. "Blake..." she said.  
  
Blake pulled the shirt back down and looked at her. "You think I'm a freak too?" he asked. Tori shook her head.  
  
"No. I would never think that," she said. Blake crossed his arms. "What...what happened?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Before I was adopted...my, uh, foster siblings were horsing around and I got in the way... sort of had a run in with the corner of coffee table and well, that happened," he said motioning to his back. "It still gets a little tender sometimes."  
  
"How old were you?" she asked cautiously. Blake shrugged.  
  
"I don't know...ten, maybe eleven months old. I really don't remember it. My parents found me in the hospital. Hunter broke his arm and they took him in for x-rays. They saw me in the recovery unit and found out that I was an orphan. The next thing you know I had a family."  
  
Tori looked at it and gently ran her finger along it. Blake trembled at her touch. "Did it open up at all?" he asked nervously.  
  
"No...it's just bruised a bit around it," she said. Even with the scar, Tori thought he was perfect. His body was amazing and he had a heart and personality to match. She pulled his shirt back down.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" she asked concerned. Blake smiled and held her hand.  
  
"Never," he said. She smiled down at him and felt his thumb trace along her palm. Not knowing what possessed her to do so, she laid down next to him. They were facing each other and smiled. "I'm sorry our date didn't go as planned," he said to her.  
  
Blake put one of his hands over her back gently, careful not to cause her pain. Tori was marveling at how gentle he was being with her- it made her love him even more. If only she could find the courage to tell him.  
  
Blake felt her move closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. She hadn't reacted the way other people had to his scar...he loved her so much for that, as well as her willingness to help him. Everything they had been through today just proved to him that they were meant to be together.  
  
"I wouldn't say it was a total loss. I mean aside form the whole 'alien mind manipulating thing' I think I've enjoyed it... I'm still enjoying it," she said as she closed her eyes- a small yawn escaped her lips. Blake smiled at her and almost instinctively he leaned in.  
  
Tori felt his lips press against hers ever so gently and she returned it softly. "Goodnight," he said as he too closed his eyes. 


	6. coming home

The rangers ran back down into ops. Sensei stood in front of the screen with Marah sitting in the chair continuing to run the scan on Blake and Tori. Cam went over.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he asked urgently. Marah spun around and faced him.  
  
"I was running a bio-rhythmic scan instead of the one you had going for their morpher frequencies," she said nonchalantly. The guys all stood in disbelief. Dustin actually fell over from the shock. "What? I'm not dumb...it was just an act to fool everyone."  
  
Cam cautiously went over and sure enough, Marah had been running a scan. "Why a bio-rhythmic?"  
  
"Well, I figured since the other one didn't work, we could try this."  
  
"But how do you know-"Hunter began before he was cut off by the computer sounding an alarm. Everyone rushed to the screen and watched as the scanner stopped and focused in on a tiny island. Within seconds, Tori and Blake's frequencies were picked up.  
  
"We may not have the signal very long," Cam said as Marah got up and he sat down. Faster than anyone could have seen, Cam moved his hands along the keyboard and poised his hand over the large center key. "Okay- here goes nothing." He pushed down.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori snuggled in closer to Blake and felt his arm go around her protectively. Only a few hours had passed since they settled inside the cave, but they felt like they had been there forever. They felt like they could stay there - locked in each other's arms until the world ended. Tori stirred and winced in pain. Blake felt her move and was awake instantly.  
  
"Tor? You alright?" he asked. Tori slowly sat up and Blake heard her hiss. "What hurts?" he asked. Tori shook her head.  
  
"Nothing...it's fine," she said. Her back was killing her, but she didn't want Blake to see the mark from his Thunder Blade... she didn't want him to feel any worse than he already did.  
  
"Like I said before," he said as he sat up. "You're such a bad liar." He sent her one of his signature grins that made her stomach flutter. "Now where does it hurt?" Tori succumbed.  
  
"My back," she said. "And, well, my...torso," she said. Blake grinned and soon sobered his face as he saw her unzip her uniform top. He had put his back on by now, and watched as Tori laid hers carefully in her lap. Blake looked her over. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap top. He kept his composure as he looked at her torso.  
  
He looked and saw a darker blue mark on the top part of her chest. A few bruises were beginning to form as well. She turned her back and pulled her hair to one side of her shoulder. Blake carefully lifted the back of the shirt and felt his stomach turn. A large bruise- black, with a bit of navy outlining it, was spread across the middle of her back.  
  
"How bad is it?" she asked. Blake was speechless. He couldn't believe he had done this to her.  
  
"It's bad Tor..." he trailed off. Tori eased away from him and put her top back on. Blake looked at the now extinguished fire and sighed. "I'm sorry..." he said.  
  
Tori turned to him. "So am I...but like you said- we'll get him back for this." They were silent for a few moments as they just looked into each other's eyes. Blake reached out his hand and cupped her face in his palm. They began leaning in, but stopped short when Tori thought she heard her morpher making noise. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked. Blake nodded his head.  
  
"Perfect timing too," he said sarcastically. Tori gave him a small smile and they disappeared.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Everyone waited anxiously as they saw two figures cloaked in a blue light land in front of them. As soon as they fully materialized, everyone was on them.  
  
"Bro!" Hunter said as he picked Blake up off the floor. Blake hissed in pain and let out a small cry. Hunter backed off. Cam had seen this and gently helped Tori off the ground.  
  
"You alright?" Cam asked her. Tori shook her head 'no.'  
  
"We're pretty banged up," she said.  
  
"Where were you?" Shane asked.  
  
"What happened?" Dustin said.  
  
"Oh no..." Marah said when she saw them. "It worked...you fought each other didn't you?" she asked. Both Tori and Blake looked at each other, and then to the others.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Blake sneered.  
  
"It's alright," Hunter said. "She helped us."  
  
Tori gave her a small smile. "I knew you had it in you...and yes- we did," she said. Everyone around was looking at them curiously. "We'll explain later," she said as she began to sink.  
  
Cam took it as his cue, and helped her to one of the back rooms. Hunter followed with Blake.  
  
Once inside, both Tori and Blake were fully examined by Cam. They were sitting next to each other on a cot and waited as Cam looked at his scanners. "Well, there are no internal injuries...but both of you have some major contusions and should rest."  
  
Blake gave him a strange look. Tori saw it and smiled. "We're just really, really bruised," she whispered. He nodded his head in understanding and stood.  
  
"Thanks Cam," he said. Tori stood.  
  
"Where's Sensei?" she asked.  
  
"He's been deep in meditation ...he seems to think that Lothor is preparing for his final strike. We're going to need you both healed as soon as possible."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hunter, Shane, and Dustin drove Tori's van as she and Blake sat in the back seat leaning on each other. They had given them the Cliff Notes version of their little ordeal as they were leaving Ops, where Marah had stayed to try and help Cam.  
  
The guys couldn't help but notice their two fellow rangers and smile. Before they knew it, they were both sound asleep.  
  
Hunter then asked the question that had been bugging him. "Cam said he was like Tori's brother...what's up with that?" he asked.  
  
Shane took a deep breath as he turned the corner. "Well, Tori's dad died about three years ago. He was best friends with Sensei when he went to the academy. After he passed away, Tori went to the academy like her parents had," he said.  
  
"What about her mom?"  
  
"She died right after she had Tori," Dustin said sadly. "Sensei adopted her last year, so yeah, I guess she and Cam are like brother and sister."  
  
"Why didn't you guys tell us this before?" Hunter asked, a little perturbed.  
  
"Well, we never really talked about it before, so it really didn't occur to us to say anything," Shane said. He pulled the van into Tori's driveway and the guys turned to the backseat.  
  
"Who's going to bring her in?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I will." They all turned and saw Blake opening his eyes. Hunter looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Dude, you can barely lift yourself. You can't carry her in," he said.  
  
"Hey- it's only right that I walk her to her door after a date." The guys all thought for a moment and burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh man- you're so far gone," Dustin chuckled. Blake couldn't help but blush, which caused the guys to laugh even harder.  
  
Hunter opened the door of the van. "I'll help you," he offered. He climbed in and carefully pulled Tori out and carried her in his arms with Blake following close behind. They reached the door and Blake searched around for a key. He looked under the doormat and found it. He opened the door and Hunter walked inside.  
  
"Where should I put her?" he asked. Blake didn't know where her room was, so he had Hunter put her down on the couch. Tori moaned softly as she was laid down. Hunter grinned as he heard her murmur Blake's name. Blake heard it too. He let out a yawn. "Maybe you should stay here."  
  
"What? No, I-"  
  
"You know you want to," Hunter grinned. "Plus you're exhausted and the sooner you rest the better. When you feel more awake, call me at the store and I'll come get you if you need me to." Blake smiled at his brother and eased himself into Tori's overstuffed chair.  
  
"Thanks Hunter." Blake's eyes closed and he was soon out like a light. Hunter returned to the van.  
  
"I knew he wouldn't come with us," Shane said as he drove to the store. Hunter and Dustin just laughed as he drove. 


	7. Storm Before the Calm Part 1

"Where is it?" Vexacus demanded. Kapri held out her hand to silence him.  
  
"I'll get you the scroll soon enough fish face," she said. They were in the forest discussing their plan to get the scroll of destiny from Lothor. Kapri had another trick up her sleeve but she wasn't about to tell him. "Just keep your pants on... Uncle's plan to defeat the rangers is right on schedule...well accept for Marah leaving and turning on us, but she doesn't know the whole deal."  
  
"She was never as smart as you," Vexacus said.  
  
"Nice try, but I'm still not getting you the scroll...not yet anyway." She disappeared back to the ship with Vexacus right behind.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Two days had passed since Tori and Blake returned home. When Tori had woken up and seen Blake sleeping in her chair, she was touched. He had stayed with her... Throughout both of their lives they had both lost people that they loved. She wasn't going to let him go and deep down she hoped that he felt the same.  
  
She walked over to his sleeping form and covered him with a blanket. She bent down and kissed his forehead. "I love you thunderboy," she whispered. Blake was dead to the world and rolled slightly when she pulled away. 'Now why can't I say it out loud?' she thought to herself.  
  
Blake had been throwing the idea around in his head as well. Shortly after Hunter had left him, he heard Tori making noises in her sleep. He went over to her and saw that she was having a nightmare. Carefully he ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, "I love you Blondie...it's okay." Tori calmed and fell back into a contented sleep.  
  
That had been on his mind ever since he returned home later that day with Hunter. Both he and Tori hadn't been to the academy or to Storm Chargers since they returned. Under strict orders from all the guys and Sensei, they were demanded to rest. Finally Blake couldn't take it anymore. Hunter walked through the door of their house and smiled.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Blake asked. Hunter just kept on grinning.  
  
"Getting cabin fever?" Blake shot him daggers. "Well, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm a little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle...see, the bruises are already almost gone," he said. Hunter looked and the bruises were better.  
  
"That's good- because Kelly has decided to sponsor Dustin and Shane in the US Action games...we leave the day after tomorrow." Blake's face lit up.  
  
"You serious! That's awesome!" he said. They were both laughing when the phone rang. Hunter answered it and passed it to Blake. Hunter watched as Blake's eyes lit up and he said his good byes.  
  
"Who was that?" Hunter asked. Blake's face was pale for a minute but then perked up.  
  
"That was Factory Blue...they want me to go test tomorrow morning. I guess Roger Hannah's still interested."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Hunter asked excitedly. Blake got a spark in his eye.  
  
"I gotta get to the track."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Hey Tor guess what?" Dustin asked excitedly the following morning. Tori smiled as she walked into Storm Chargers. The bruises on her chest were almost gone, but her back was still tender.  
  
"Kelly's sponsoring you for the action games," she said. Dustin got a sour look on his face and Tori just laughed as she joined Shane in the alcove. She sat and curled her legs up to her chest.  
  
"So you heard from Blake yet?" Shane asked. Tori shook her head.  
  
"He called me last night, but I haven't heard anything yet," she said sighing. Shane noticed her discontentment and put a hand on her knee.  
  
"Everything alright?" he asked. Tori gave him a smile.  
  
"Yeah...couldn't be better." They were silent until they heard the doorbells ringing. Shane saw her face light up as Blake and Hunter came in to greet them. Blake sat next to Tori and they both grinned.  
  
"So how'd it go?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a factory rider if I want it!" he said. Everyone congratulated him and Blake felt Tori's hand brush his as she smiled at him broadly.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want it?"  
  
"Come on...don't you think I have something a little more important to do?" Blake responded. Everyone got a slightly saddened look on their face. Blake felt Tori place her hand fully on his.  
  
"So did anyone ask Sensei if we could go to the games?" she asked, trying to change the subject. The guys all had blank looks on their faces.  
  
"What about Cam? He might want to go too," Dustin suggested.  
  
Within minutes they were all at Ops. Sensei gave them permission and Cam was going too. Shane, Hunter, and Cam all opted for staying at Ops for the rest of the day, while Dustin took Marah to the track with him.  
  
Tori was about to head out after Cam when Blake pulled her aside. She smiled brightly at him and felt butterflies in her stomach. "I was thinking maybe we could try again for that date," he said scratching his head. "That is if you feel up to it," he put in. He knew she was still hurting.  
  
Tori smiled. "I think I would like that," she said. Blake smiled and took her hand in his as they headed out.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"NO! I thought I got rid of those two!" Lothor screamed. Kapri popped her head into the room. She walked over and looked at the screen where she saw Tori and Blake walking down the beach.  
  
"Uncle?" she said. He turned to her.  
  
"Did he buy it?" he asked. Kapri nodded. "Excellent...now if I only knew how to weaken them before the final blow..."  
  
"Well, what about a sneak attack?" she suggested. His sick mind began to work.  
  
"I was thinking a little more along the lines of a distraction..." he said as he told her his plan.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori and Blake walked along the beach until they came to the same spot where Tori had tried to teach him how to surf. They were laughing and just enjoying each other's company. The sun was beginning to set and they sat down to watch.  
  
Tori shifted as her back began to spasm a little. Blake saw this and moved behind her. She stiffened as she felt his fingers working her lower back near her spine. The spasms stopped and she turned to look at him.  
  
"How?" she trailed off.  
  
"Hours and hours of training injuries has taught me a few pressure points to help relieve stress on the muscles." She smiled up at him. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No...it's actually not that bad anymore," she said as she lifted her shirt slightly. Blake looked and sure enough, the bruise was going down. His hand lingered on her exposed skin and they both shivered. Tori leaned back against him as his arms slid around her waist. The sun set in front of them, but they didn't see it- all they could see was each other.  
  
Blake shifted himself so he was facing her. No matter what was going on around them- the world could be coming to an end- he was bound determined to kiss her. Ever since their night in the cave...the small kiss they had shared needed to be repeated. Tori needed little encouragement and leaned in with him until their lips met.  
  
They held it for a few seconds before they pulled away and smiled. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time," Tori said as she laughed a little. Blake put an arm around her waist gently and pulled her to him.  
  
"Me too." They met again, but this one was much more passionate than the first. Tori's arms slid around his neck and she sank deeper into him as they parted their lips, allowing their tongues to massage each other as their kisses intensified. Blake's fingers wove through her hair and she played with the back of his neck.  
  
After a few minutes, they had to pull away for air. They both smiled happily and leaned their foreheads together, not realizing tomorrow would be a day they would not soon forget. 


	8. Storm Before the Calm Part 2

"I'm not so sure about this," Marah said as she hopped in the van with Cam. Tori, Shane, and Dustin were waiting for them outside the academy entrance. Marah was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses in case Lothor tried to find her.  
  
"Marah, nothing's going to happen to you," Cam said.  
  
"Yeah- I'll protect you!" Dustin said in his best superhero voice. All the guys laughed as Tori drove to the Bradley's house to pick up Hunter and Blake. She couldn't get over what had happened between her and Blake last night at the beach. They had finally kissed and it had been better hand she could have ever imagined.  
  
He walked her back to her place after that and left her with a long kiss on her lips, with the promise that he would see her tomorrow.  
  
She pulled into the driveway and honked the horn. Shane climbed out of the front seat and let Blake sit next to Tori. Everyone noticed that both of them were extra happy as they sat next to each other. "So, Dustin," Blake said. "You ready for this?" Dustin clapped his hands together.  
  
"You know it!" Tori pulled into the parking spot at the games and the guys all piled out with a crowd of other sports people. Dustin, Shane, and Marah went off to register while Hunter and Cam went to scout for girls.  
  
"Okay, I defiantly think your brother's having an influence on him," Tori said as she and Blake walked around the area.  
  
"Come on- it's good for him to get out every once and awhile," Blake replied as they made their way to the merchandise tables. Blake was milling around at one of the motocross tables, while Tori was looking at a t-shirt. He glanced periodically over at her and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hey," a breathless Hunter said as he ran over to him. Tori saw him run over and put the shirt back.  
  
"What's going on?" Blake asked as they walked away from the crowd.  
  
"Where's Cam?" Tori asked. Hunter caught his breath.  
  
"He's waiting for us over there," he said pointing. Tori looked at Blake and locked eyes with him briefly before his phone rang.  
  
"Shit- it's Roger," he said.  
  
"We'll go check it out and I'll meet you back here," Tori said. Blake nodded and ran off with Hunter.  
  
Tori's eyes went wide. "Where's Marah?"  
  
"With Dustin and Shane at the track. She's okay, but something's defiantly up."  
  
They ran over and Cam's amulet froze as he stood on the spot where Kapri had been. "I'm heading to Ops. I'll call you guys as soon as I know anything."  
  
They all headed over to the track, joined up with Blake and stood with Kelly as they watched the racers fly over the jumps past them.  
  
An all too familiar beeping came over their morphers. "Guys- there's a big fish in a little pond that needs to be taken care of," Cam said. They all left together causing Kelly to stare strangely at Dustin's comment about them all having to go to the bathroom. Marah grew concerned and clung to Dustin's arm.  
  
"Go back to Ops- you'll be safe there," Dustin said. Marah shook her head.  
  
"I can help," she said back.  
  
"Stay here- we'll call if we need you," Shane said, ending the conversation. Marah watched as they morphed and hopped in their zords.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"NO!" Tori cried as she saw the thunder megazord explode. The zord and Vexacus were gone. Immediately the wind rangers were on the ground scanning the area. Marah ran up to them.  
  
"I saw what happened...any sign?"  
  
Dustin shook his head and felt his heart sink when he saw the look in Tori's eyes. Their visors were open and everyone could see the look in her eye.  
  
"Cam- anything?" she asked into her morpher.  
  
"Just zord wreckage and scorched earth," he replied. "But I'll keep looking." Tori fought back the urge to cry. He couldn't be gone...this had to be another illusion... she never told him how she felt...  
  
"Tor?" she turned her head and looked at Shane. "We should get back to Ops and regroup." She nodded her head and they left.  
  
As soon as they descended the steps into their secret lair fear struck them. "No," Tori muttered. The place was in ruins. Pillars were down and pieces of burnt metal and sparking wires were everywhere.  
  
"We'll find them Tor," Dustin said trying to reassure her. Marah stayed close to him as they tried to clear away the debris.  
  
"If anyone can make it through this, it's Cam and Sensei," she said to herself.  
  
"What happened here?" all five figures in the room turned and saw Hunter and Blake making their way down the steps. Tori's face lit up as she ran over to Blake's awaiting arms. He grabbed her gently, but firmly against him and kissed her cheek.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" she asked as she released her grip on him.  
  
"We ejected...what happened here?" he asked.  
  
"Lothor got here before we did. We were too late," Shane said discouraged.  
  
"Better late than never I always say."  
  
They all turned and were relieved when Sensei emerged, human again. They ran to him and embraced.  
  
"It's good to see you...finally," Hunter said smiling. Sensei returned it and explained what Lothor intended to do with the abyss.  
  
"Cam has been captured," Sensei said.  
  
"We need help...ninja help," Blake said. The idea then struck them to free the ninjas and to rescue Cam.  
  
"Yeah- we could-"Dustin began.  
  
"No- we should go alone. We know Lothor's ship better than you guys."  
  
"I could go too-"Marah said.  
  
"No- it's too dangerous. They could have a trap waiting for you," Hunter said. Marah sank back with Tori.  
  
"The dragon force vehicle is in the zord bay...good luck and thank you for your courage," Sensei said.  
  
Tori and Marah walked with the thunder brothers as they made their way to the vehicle, with Marah explaining how to free the ninjas. She and Hunter were walking ahead of Tori and Blake.  
  
"Be careful," Tori said as she clung to his hand. Blake turned to her as they reached the bay. He took her hands in his and kissed her firmly on her lips.  
  
"Tori...if I don't come back-"  
  
"Don't even talk like that...you will come back," she said. Blake grabbed her in a hug and they kissed once more.  
  
Marah returned and stood next to Tori as they boys boarded the vehicle and took off. 'I love you Blake...'  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
As they drove through space, all Blake could do was think about how he may never see Tori again. The way she smiled ...the way her lips felt against his... everything about her consumed him. He never told her how he felt.  
  
"Bro, we're here," Hunter said as the ship docked. Blake took a deep breath and looked out the window at the earth below them.  
  
'I love you Tori,' he said to himself as he and Hunter descended onto the ship.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Sensei walked over and led the wind Rangers to where the scrolls were kept. Marah began to clear away some of the rubble as Sensei removed a box and showed them the last piece to the scroll of destiny.  
  
They were all down heartened until they saw that. They were always meant to be rangers...but the end result was not revealed...they had to finish it and create their own destinies.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Let's go!" Shane called as he, Dustin and Tori jumped inside the megazord and began their battle against Lothor in his new toy. Marah and Sensei stayed back at ops and waited for the end- whatever that may be.  
  
The battle was hard on the rangers. Lothor held the upper hand and grabbed the rangers. A moment later, he overpowered his and both machines exploded. Tori, Dustin, and Shane ejected and landed on the ground.  
  
Lothor followed soon after and engaged them in battle. Using Cam's stolen amulet, he opened the abyss- freeing his army. The three rangers backed into each other, ready for their final battle.  
  
A flash of Crimson caught their eyes as Hunter came soaring through the sky on his glider bike. Tori got a panicked look on her face, but it faded when she saw Blake with the other ninja students... he was alright. Lothor called the attack and soon she saw Cam joined in on the fight.  
  
Blake looked over and saw Tori fall. Lothor was looming over her and was struck in the back by Blake's foot. "Stay down," he said to Tori as he was panting for air. Lothor stood.  
  
"I thought I took care of you two...no matter-" Before Blake could react, Lothor had taken he and Tori's powers and Blake was lying on the ground next to her. Lothor backed away a bit when Hunter, Shane and Dustin arrived to aid their friends. Their powers were taken as well, and soon all six powerless rangers stood to face the evil ninja.  
  
They all fought him with everything they had- trying to push him back into the abyss, but he was too powerful. Blake and Hunter fell with Cam next to them. Blake watched in horror as Tori was the last one standing. Lothor kicked her in the back and she collapsed in pain. Blake's fist pounded the ground.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" he called as he struggled to stand. Lothor laughed.  
  
"Fool! You have no powers! I can do whatever I want! Including destroying you!" he called back. Blake went over and help Tori to stand. The pain coursed through her body, but she couldn't give up.  
  
"We may not be rangers anymore, but we still have power!" Shane called as he and the others joined Blake and Tori. "Power of air!"  
  
"Power of Earth!" Dustin called.  
  
"Power of Water!" Tori said.  
  
"Power of Thunder!" Blake and Hunter cried.  
  
"Power of the Samurai!" Cam finished.  
  
"Ninja Powers!" they all cried as they placed their fingertips together and fired all their remaining energy at him. Streams of red, yellow, blue, navy, crimson, and green shot at him, propelling him into the abyss. Time seemed to freeze as he fell. As soon as he reached the bottom the abyss exploded and the ground closed.  
  
All the rangers were exhausted. Tori leaned on Blake as tears stung behind her eyes. The kick she had received hit her bruise dead on. Blake saw her discomfort and held her close to him.  
  
"The abyss must have imploded on itself," Cam supplied.  
  
"So he's gone?" Dustin asked.  
  
"And our ranger powers?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Their gone too," Shane summed up. Everyone was silent for a moment before the crowd behind them broke out into loud cheers of applause. The rangers all turned and saw all their friends and classmates that has been freed. The rangers all smiled and blushed slightly.  
  
"Looks like everything's back to normal," Tori said, struggling a little.  
  
"Not quite," he replied. Blake stared at her for a moment and then kissed her hard in one swift motion, dipping her to one side as their lips remained locked. Tori forgot all her pain and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah!" Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Cam all said as they saw their friends.  
  
Blake stood her upright and held her to him. They were both laughing and soon their teammates were around them in a giant group hug.  
  
"Come on- let's go home," Shane said happily.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
When they arrived back at the academy, everyone was gathered to face Sensei. Blake and Hunter's eyes lit up when they saw the Sensei Amino was also with him. He congratulated all of his students and welcomed them back. The Wind Ninja Academy stood tall in the background as Sensei called the rangers forward and presented them with their diplomas.  
  
After the ceremony was completed, the thunder rangers went to see their sensei.  
  
Hunter embraced Sensei Amino...the man who had raised him from the time he was eleven. "It's good to see you again Sensei," he said.  
  
"It is good to see you as well Hunter. I heard you've had your hands full as of late," he said laughing a little. He noticed Blake grinning and soon hugged him as well. "Well Blake I see that you've made some new friends."  
  
Blake blushed slightly. "Yes Sensei," he said. "I took your advice and stopped shutting myself out," he said sheepishly. Sensei gripped his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"It is good to know you have finally learned to listen to me," he said grinning. Blake smiled and saw Tori out of the corner of his eye. Sensei saw her too and motioned his head in her direction. Blake grinned, bowed and took off. "Now Hunter I have something to ask you..."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Walk with me?" Tori asked. Blake nodded and soon they were walking through the garden of the academy. Their hands met and clasped as they walked. Ever since their kiss back at the track Tori's mind began to wander... "So have you decided what to do about Factory Blue?" she asked at last. They continued walking and soon came out onto a rock path.  
  
"Yeah...I'm gonna do it..." he said. Tori's heart was breaking, but she wasn't going to let him miss out on this.  
  
"When do you leave?" she asked, trying to sound excited.  
  
"Start training next week. My first race is in a month," he said a bit downheartedly.  
  
"You must be really psyched," she said smiling.  
  
"Yeah...maybe you could come out and watch me some time," he offered.  
  
"I'm all over it," she replied. Hunter burst out from behind them and told them that he was going to be the new head teacher at the academy. Shane and Dustin soon joined them and they all walked to greet the new students. Tori squeezed Blake's hand as she and the other guys went to get ready.  
  
Hunter noticed Blake's sad face. "Hey, what's wrong with you? We just defeated Lothor, we have our school back, and you have a beautiful girl- you should be happy! Not to mention the fact that you're going to be a factory rider!" Hunter said.  
  
"I know man...it's great."  
  
"But," Hunter urged.  
  
"But... I don't know if I'm ready for all this. I mean like you said, our school's back, we just defeated Lothor- I think maybe I should just take a little break before I head out."  
  
"you left out one thing," Hunter said grinning. Blake sighed and sat on the ground. "you never did tell me what happened on that island with you two...alone."  
  
"Nothing happened Hunter...not physically anyway." Hunter sat next to him and he continued. "I heard voices in my head...saying that I lost her. That I lost another loved one... then when I thought I was fighting Lothor, the illusion told me he killed her...Hunter- I thought I HAD died. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her."  
  
Hunter let out a deep breath. "Does she know yet?" he asked.  
  
"No...I don't know how to tell her."  
  
"Well you better figure out what to do before you leave." Hunter stood and helped him up. Blake gave him a small smile.  
  
"Thanks Hunter." They walked over to where the three new teachers stood. Blake hugged Tori and was about to whisper something in her ear when Dustin interrupted.  
  
"I say we celebrate!"  
  
"Nothing too big," Shane said. Dustin patted his back.  
  
"Yeah yeah...so movies at our place?" everyone looked around and nodded.  
  
Tori had her arm behind Blake's back and felt his arm go around her shoulders as they all headed to Dustin and Shane's apartment. 


	9. celebrations of love

Tori grabbed her coat and headed over to Shane and Dustin's place. A million thoughts were going through her head. Blake was leaving in a week... their little episode on the island kept replaying back in her head. He had been so gentle and so loving with her. The way he had held her as she slept...the way he kissed her today... The mere thought of him leaving was enough to make her want to cry.  
  
She pulled herself together and reached the apartment. She slowly walked up the steps and used her key to get in. She heard a lot of yelling coming from inside and smiled as she looked in on the sight.  
  
Dustin and Shane were sitting on the couch with video game controllers in hand, while Hunter and Cam had two others in theirs. Blake was sitting next to Hunter on the floor and was yelling at the screen with the rest of them.  
  
"Dude I had you!" Shane said to Cam as they threw down their controllers. Cam sat with a triumphant grin on his face. Tori closed the door and the guys all turned.  
  
"Tor!" they all shouted in unison like the gang from Cheers. Tori laughed and placed her coat on the coat rack.  
  
"hey guys," she said as she eased her way into the over stuffed chair.  
  
"How's your back?" Cam asked. Tori knew they'd want to see.  
  
"It's bad Cam."  
  
"Let's see," Dustin said. Tori gave them a look.  
  
"It's not pretty... you might get grossed out."  
  
"Dude, maybe Marah would, but she's back with Kapri, so show us already!" Dustin said. Tori stood.  
  
"You asked for it," she said as she lifted the back of her shirt. The guys faces all went pale. There was a black patch with spots of red and white on the already healing blue mark that surrounded it.  
  
"Wow," was all Hunter could say.  
  
"Tor..." Shane trailed off.  
  
"Okay- you're right- I don't wanna see it," Dustin said averting his eyes. Cam stood and walked over to her.  
  
"Did you put that salve on it that I gave you?" he asked as he gently poked at it. Tori nodded and Cam lowered her shirt back down. "Where's the bandage?" Tori took it out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"I couldn't get it on by myself."  
  
"I'll help," Blake offered. Everyone gave each other knowing glances and Cam gave him the bandage and some more salve.  
  
Tori led him down to the bathroom and he closed the door behind him. She lifted her shirt again and Blake couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for not protecting her from Lothor. He knew she was hurt...he should have been there.  
  
"Blake?" she asked. Blake snapped back to reality and turned to her. "Don't leave that stuff on your hands too long- it numbs so I won't feel the pain."  
  
He smiled and walked over to her. Carefully he took some of the gel- like substance and gently ran it along her bruise. He heard her hiss slightly and stopped. "No- it's okay...just stings a little," she said. Blake finished putting it on and then attached the bandage.  
  
"There- all set," he said. Tori turned in his arms and faced him. His hand was on her bare back and they both found it hard to breath suddenly. Blake gave her a smile and kissed her gently. Tori sighed as they broke apart and Blake felt a tear running down her face. He wiped it away and saw Tori's eyes glazed over. "You okay?"  
  
Tori didn't mean for the tear to fall. She didn't like to, but when he held her and kissed her, she felt like laughing and crying at the same time. He was everything to her and she had to tell him...but not here. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just hurts a bit is all. No big thing," she said as she moved to open the door. Blake caught her hand.  
  
"I need some air...wanna go for a walk down the beach for a little?" Tori smiled and nodded her head. They made their way out of the bathroom and back to the living room where the others had resumed their video game.  
  
"Hey! Food's here," Hunter said holding up a slice of pizza.  
  
"Yeah- I got some movies too," Dustin said. "Look Tori," he said swaying a video in front of her. "I got Blue Crush..." he said teasingly. Tori tipped her head sideways and bit her lip. She leaned over to Blake.  
  
"Later?" she asked. He smiled and agreed as they sat down with their friends. Soon all the pizza was gone, Blue Crush was over, and everyone was beginning to yawn.  
  
"I'm heading in," Hunter said. "You need a lift?" he asked Cam. Cam nodded his head.  
  
"Thanks- that would be great. I have to meet Laura in the morning."  
  
"OOOO Laura..." Dustin said mockingly.  
  
"Who's Laura?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Some girl at the academy that Cam's been scamming on like, forever," Shane said.  
  
Cam threw a pillow at them and headed for the door. "You coming?" he asked Blake.  
  
"I can give him a lift home," Tori offered. Blake nodded and Hunter smirked at him and headed out with Cam.  
  
Dustin and Shane and let out yawns as well and Tori took the hint. "Ready for that walk now?" she asked. Blake nodded and followed her. They both called goodnight to their friends and headed out.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The beach was covered in pale moonlight as the stars sparkled above them. Blake had his arm around her shoulders and Tori had hers around his waist with her head leaning on his shoulder. They found a comfortable spot and sat on the sand. Tori sat between his legs and leaned back into him. Blake leaned his head down and gently kissed her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Blake," she whispered contently. She felt him kiss her again and she felt her own desires growing. Blake couldn't get enough of her. They had been through so much over the past year, and today had been a test in itself. He was in all truth exhausted, but he couldn't wait any longer to tell her how he felt.  
  
He kissed her cheek and then she turned so she was looking him in the eye. She knew that now was the right time...just the two of them, alone at last. Blake's hand reached up to her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They pulled away and his thumb traced her cheek.  
  
"I love you," both of them had said it at the same time. There was a look of shock at first, but it was replaced by one of pure joy. They embraced and held each other for a long time. They pulled away and their lips met- softly at first, but then turned to passionate, searing kisses.  
  
Blake slowly lowered her down to the sand until his torso was resting on hers. They felt their need for each other rising inside. Blake stopped and sat up a little. They were both breathing hard and Tori leaned up to capture his lips again.  
  
"I think we should continue this is a more... private spot?" he suggested. Tori nodded her head, and they headed back to get the van.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The walk back to the van was quick and soon they were riding in anxious silence as they made there way to Tori's apartment. Both of them had a feeling of what was going to happen to them in the next few minutes. Blake's hand was on her thigh and he was running his fingertips over her pant leg lightly. Tori bit her lip and smiled as she pulled into her driveway.  
  
They walked up the steps and into her house. Once the door was closed, things were a little awkward. Neither one of them had ever done this before... Blake made the first move and wrapped her in a gentle embrace. His hand came up to her face and cupped her cheek. They both smiled and kissed deeply until they needed to stop to breath.  
  
Tori looked up at him and felt herself instantly relax. "I love you," she said as she kissed him again. Blake felt his heartbeat increase when he heard her utter those precious words. He ran his fingers through her hair and felt her hands roaming his back gently.  
  
"I love you," he said in return. They continued their kisses until they couldn't fight the overwhelming urge any longer. Tori held his hand and led him up to her bedroom. Blake smiled and looked at her lovingly. They both stared at each other for a few moments before Tori reached to his chest and began to remove his shirt. Blake slowly reached for her hands and brought them to rest.  
  
Tori's face was all skewed. Did he not want to do this? Was she moving too fast? Blake saw the look in her eye and kissed her gently. "I want you to know something before we do this," he said. Tori bit her lip and Blake smiled. "I'm nervous too...because well...I've...well...you'll be my first."  
  
Tori's eyes shone at him and she smiled a little. "You'll be mine too," she admitted as she reached her hands back down and slipped them under his shirt until she felt his abs under her fingers. Blake closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. Tori let out a contented sigh and felt Blake move his hands to her back gently, not wanting to hurt her.  
  
"You're sure you're up for this? I don't want to hurt your back," he said as he ran a finger along her face.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she replied smiling.  
  
They kissed once more before they began undressing each other. They pulled away and Blake carefully removed her shirt. Tori smiled and let out a soft moan as Blake bent down and kissed her shoulder. Her hands reached for his shirt and removed it, exposing his well toned chest and rock hard abs. She leaned forward and kissed his neck until she reached his pulse point.  
  
Blake couldn't believe what she was doing to him. He had never felt like this before, and he thought he had indeed died and gone to heaven. He reached back and found the clip of her bra clasp. Tori's breath caught in her throat as she felt him undo the hook. He kissed her shoulders as he removed the garment.  
  
He tossed it aside and they both stood there looking at each other before they leaned in and embraced. The feeling of skin on skin was more amazing than either one of them could have imagined. They would have been content to stay like this forever, but they felt a deeper force crying for them to proceed. Tori reached her hand behind his head and brought him in for a long, passionate kiss. Blake gladly returned it and began to work on her pants while she worked on his.  
  
Within moments both articles were gone and they were standing there only in their underwear. They held their kiss as Blake picked her up effortlessly and carefully laid her down on the bed. "Is your back okay?" he asked softly as he ran his fingers along her torso.  
  
Tori couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She had heard such horror stories about girls' first times, but she knew hers would be amazing. "Yes," she said as she drew him to her. Blake smiled and they resumed their soft kissing. Blake's hands roamed her chest and he massaged her breasts. Tori placed her hands on his back and she ran her fingers over it as she felt waves of pleasure wash over her.  
  
Her fingers ran over his scar and she felt him pause his actions to look at her. He looked into her eyes and saw that they held no sense of fear, or judgment over him- just love. He leaned down and kissed her swollen lips. Tori felt his hands go lower until they removed her underwear, and then his.  
  
They now lay, naked, and perfectly comfortable with each other. Blake reached down to her most sensitive area and he carefully edged his way in, feeling her warmth around his fingers. Tori closed her eyes and reached her hands behind her head and gripped the pillows.  
  
Blake kissed her chest as he did this, and felt her body clench and move in ways he had never seen. He was glad he could bring her this much pleasure and make her moan with delight. He thought he would explode at that very moment, and fought the urge greatly when he felt her take a gentle hold of him. He reached his head up and caught her lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.  
  
They wanted more...to be as close to each other as possible...to be one.  
  
They broke the kiss and Blake was on top of her, holding her in his arms. He looked down at her and they both swallowed hard. She looked up to him and saw the love he had in his eyes and knew instantly that it was always meant to happen this way. Blake leaned down and kissed her as he slowly began to enter her.  
  
Tori's eyes shut tight as she felt him breaking into her. She was in pain, but she was told it would hurt for a little until she was used to the feeling. Blake felt her tense. "You alright?" he asked shakily. Tori nodded her head and pulled him closer to her. Blake didn't want to rush, but he couldn't deny her what she wanted. He pushed his way in until he felt a small bit of resistance.  
  
He had heard about this and wondered if he was really hurting her. He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were clenched tight. He leaned down and kissed her as he gave one final thrust until he felt her dam break. Tori's eyes opened then and she suppressed the urge to cry. It had hurt more than she thought and she felt a tear run out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Blake shuddered as he sheathed himself fully inside of her. He looked up to her and saw her tear. He brushed it away and an instant wave of panic spread across his face. He wiped her tear. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Tori shook her head.  
  
"Don't be," she got out. "It's okay..." she said as she closed her eyes again.  
  
"Do you wan time to stop?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. Tori shook her head and held him on her.  
  
"Don't stop...it's okay," she said as she kissed him. Blake kissed her gently as he made his way out of her, and then back in again. Tori felt herself loosen and soon she was feeling pleasure like no other she had ever experienced. Blake saw stars in front of him as he continued. His mind was reeling as the waves of pleasure ran through his veins.  
  
Tori arched her back and felt his arm reached behind her and wrap around her as he thrust faster. Tori couldn't control herself anymore, and felt her senses explode. Her body arched up more and Blake felt himself release as she did. Both their bodies went limp and they tumbled back down to earth, totally wrapped up in each other.  
  
They lay there panting and lightly kissing for several minutes before Tori felt her eyelids closing. "Blake," she whispered. "I love you so much..." she said as she cuddled in his arms.  
  
Blake too felt himself drifting off and he kissed her temple. "I love you Tori..." His arms instinctively wrapped around her body and they slept peacefully for the first time in months. This was what they had been dreaming about...but how long could this bliss last? Inside, they both knew that they would be parted soon, but they only thought about each other in this perfect moment. 


	10. talking

Blake woke up with a comfortable weight in his arms. He smiled as he looked into Tori's mane of blonde hair and smiled. He was lying on his back with Tori resting her head on his chest. He gently ran the back of his hand along her bare back, careful not to disturb her bandage.  
  
Tori felt his hand running up her back and she laid a feathered kiss on his chest. Her back, in truth, felt much better than it had the previous day and she guessed that it would be healed within a couple of days. She sighed contently and snuggled closer to him.  
  
The previous night had been the most incredible one of their lives. Never before had they ever felt this way about another person. Both of them knew deep down that they were always meant to be together- like some unknown force made them go through what they did so it could all lead up to this.  
  
"Tor?" Blake whispered. Tori let out a small moan and he smiled. "It's past noon." Tori smiled and repositioned herself so she was lying next to him.  
  
"Good," she replied as she closed her eyes. Blake laughed a little.  
  
"Good? Miss punctual? I thought we had to go meet the others this morning for breakfast?" Tori groaned and buried her head in her pillow.  
  
"I don't care... they're all probably still in bed anyway." She brought her eyes to meet his. "I think I could stay right here for the rest of the day." Blake smiled and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I think I'd like that too." Tori saw a look in his eyes.  
  
"But..." she prodded.  
  
"But...I have to get to the track at some point today. Not to mention the fact that I never told Hunter I was staying here. He probably thinks I ran away or something," he said laughing. Tori knew he was right. They were supposed to meet Shane, Dustin, and Hunter at the Bradley's house...Hunter would probably be worried...  
  
"I guess we should get going then," she said. She went to get up, but Blake brought her back to him.  
  
"They can wait a little longer," he whispered in her ear. Tori smiled and soon they were engaged in another love making session, enjoying everything the other had to offer.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Okay- that's just wrong," Shane said to Hunter.  
  
"I know. You'd think they'd go somewhere else to do that," Hunter responded as they watched Dustin and Marah basically making out in front of them. They had long abandoned breakfast and were at the track. Hunter turned his head away from the couple in the Storm Chargers van and looked out. "Where the hell is he?"  
  
Shane smirked and took a seat. "Still no word from Blake?" Hunter shook his head.  
  
"No- but I have a feeling he didn't stay alone last night if you know what I mean." Shane curled up his fingers and cringed.  
  
"Dude, that's just...weird to think about."  
  
"What's weird?" Tori asked as she and Blake reached them. Hunter punched Blake in the arm, to which Blake punched him back.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Blake asked.  
  
"Where were you last night?" he asked. Tori bit her lip and Shane picked up on the signal.  
  
"Awe...did you guys have a slumber party?" he said. Tori hit him playfully and the mood changed.  
  
"Next time, just give me a heads up?" Hunter suggested. Blake smiled and nodded. "So...we riding or what?"  
  
"Totally!" Blake turned to Tori and Shane. "You guys coming?"  
  
"No way man. Last time I tried Motocross I crashed into that hay bail over there," he said pointing.  
  
Blake shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Blondie, you up for a race?" Tori cocked her head sideways and grinned.  
  
"Maybe later. Go have fun!" Blake hesitated a little at first, but met Tori's lips for a quick peck before running after Hunter. Shane just stared at her as she watched Blake leave. Tori plopped down in a chair and looked around. "Where's Dustin?"  
  
Shane pointed behind him and she saw Marah and Dustin kissing in the van. She turned back and saw the look on his face. "What are you smirking at?" she asked.  
  
"Just you I guess...so was he with you last night after you left our place?" he asked.  
  
Tori grinned. "Yes he was." Shane left it at that and couldn't help but feel saddened. "Shane? What's wrong?"  
  
"I guess all this, you and Blake, Dustin and Marah..."  
  
"You miss her?" Tori asked. Shane knew who Tori meant. He didn't know what it was, but he defiantly felt something for Skyla. He could still feel her around him sometimes and even thought he saw her a couple of times.  
  
"Yeah...I guess I do." Tori went over and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Tor." Tori went back to her seat and saw Dustin walking towards his bike. Marah came over a few minutes later, a little flustered and embarrassed.  
  
"Hey Tor," she said sitting next to her. Tori just smiled and turned everyone's attention to the track where they saw Blake and Hunter riding furiously around the turns with Dustin trying his best to keep up with them. Tori saw Blake take the lead and keep it as he crossed the finish. Hunter and then Dustin followed Blake as he drove his bike over to the others.  
  
They all took off their helmets and Tori, Shane, and Marah went over to them. "You guys were ripping it out there!" Shane said.  
  
"Yeah- you're defiantly ready for the pros," Tori said as she went over to Blake's bike. Blake smiled at her and knew it was hard for her to say the words. He really wanted to go and do this, but he knew that it would be hard on him as well as those he cared about. Tori went over to him and he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"So are you guys coming out or what?" he asked. Tori gave him a sly smile.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" she asked. Shane, Dustin, and Hunter all looked at each other and knew this was going to get ugly.  
  
"Yes- it is," he said. Tori walked over to the van and rolled out the spare bike Kelly let them use.  
  
"Bring it."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Ow," Tori said as she lay down on her stomach on the couch at Blake and Hunter's.  
  
"I told you not to use the 250!" Hunter yelled as he went into the kitchen to get her some ice. Blake just shook his head and moved to help her. She looked at him and just had to laugh at herself. She and Blake were all lined up ready to go. As soon as Hunter dropped his arm, they took off...only Tori wasn't used to a 250. As soon as she turned on the gas, she was thrown backwards off the bike and landed hard on her backside.  
  
"What hurts?" Blake asked with a smile on his face. Tori remembered their little night in the cave and returned the smile.  
  
"You really want to know?" Blake nodded. "My butt," she said. "Just what I need- another bruise." They both started laughing a little before Hunter came back in with an ice pack and the mail.  
  
"Here, this should help your...uh...injury," he said as he sat. Blake sat on the floor and leaned his back against the couch. Tori placed the ice pack on her tailbone and watched as Hunter sorted through their mail. "No way," he said.  
  
"What? What is it?" Blake asked. Hunter read the flyer and handed it to Blake. He read it and Tori looked over his shoulder. "It's from the Blue Bay Orphanage...that's where we were before we got placed in foster care."  
  
He handed her the flyer. "It's a fundraiser...40's Night," she said as she handed it back. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"I wonder if the other guys got these...I mean the whole city must have," Hunter said as he looked at the flyer again. "It's the night before you have to leave for Houston," he said to Blake.  
  
Blake lowered his head slightly and felt Tori's hand brush against his back lightly. "Yeah..." he said softly. He had been thinking lately and was beginning to have second thoughts about leaving.  
  
"So you guys in for this or what?" Hunter asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Blake turned his head and looked at Tori. "Absolutely," she said grinning.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Later that evening, Hunter had gone to bed and Tori was sitting comfortably on Blake's bed. "Hunter doesn't care that I'm staying over?" she asked. Blake pulled a book off his shelf and walked over to her.  
  
"Nah, he's cool with it."  
  
"What's this?" she asked as she opened the book.  
  
"It's my scrapbook. My mom and dad started it when they brought me home." Tori looked through the pages and saw several pictures from when Blake was younger. "That was my very first dirt bike. I think I was like 6."  
  
Tori sat and listened intently to everything he had to tell her about his life before she had met him. Everything from his first birthday to the day his parents passed away. It was a night she would never forget.  
  
"Thank you for sharing this with me," Tori said as Blake placed the book back on its shelf and returned to her.  
  
"I want you to know all this stuff. You're a part of my life now and you should know these things," he said as he kissed her gently. Tori closed her eyes and Blake eased his hand through her hair. They broke away and Tori leaned up against him.  
  
They were silent for a few moments before Blake kissed her. "Do you still miss your parents?" Tori asked suddenly.  
  
"Everyday," Blake replied.  
  
"How long did it take before it got easier for you to, I don't know...come to grips with it?"  
  
"I don't think you can ever fully come to grips with it...but it does get easier," Blake said kissing her hair. "You find yourself missing your dad a lot?" he asked. Tori smiled a little.  
  
"Every time I get out on the water I just keep seeing him right next to me, catching the perfect wave every time...he taught me everything I know... my mom was a water ninja too."  
  
Blake held her close to him and kissed her temple. "It'll never go away Tor, but it will get better, I promise."  
  
Tori smiled and told her what little she knew about her mother. "She named me Wikolia- Victoria in Hawaiian- before I was even born...she just knew she was going to have a little girl." She laced her fingers with his. "This ring is the only thing I have left of her, besides a few pictures."  
  
Blake took her hand and looked at the small waves carved into the silver. "It's beautiful...just like you," he said. Tori smiled and traced her fingers along his hand.  
  
"I love you Blake," she said softly. Blake leaned his head against hers.  
  
"I love you too," he said. They both knew they needed to talk about Blake leaving...it was only fours days until he had to leave...  
  
Tori felt near to tears, but she wasn't about to let herself loose it. "So, we're, um, going to this fundraiser thing?" she said trying to change the morbid subject.  
  
"Yeah. Hunter called Dustin and Shane and they're all over it. I think Cam will go too. It should be fun- it's like an all night thing."  
  
"All night? What time does your flight leave?" she asked. It was at that moment the two of them knew they had to discuss the subject they were dreading.  
  
"It, uh, leaves at 7..." Tori hugged him closer and felt him let out a deep sigh. "I'm not sure I should go." Tori sat straight up and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to go? This is a once in a lifetime chance you shouldn't pass up," she said.  
  
"There are a few reasons why I've been thinking of not going...Sensei Amino, Hunter, the guys...you..."  
  
"Blake-"  
  
"It's just that after everything that's happened to all of us, I just think it's a little too soon to be going off and leave everyone again."  
  
"But this is something you've wanted to do forever. You have this amazing chance to do what you love."  
  
"But I have things here that I love more," he said as he took her hand in his.  
  
Tori looked at him and placed her other hand on his cheek. "I know you really want to do this, and I'm not about to let you give up on your dream. You need to go and do this."  
  
Blake leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "I really want to go," he said laughing a little as they pulled away.  
  
"Then go out there and show them what you can do...make me proud thunderboy." Blake's eyes shone and he kissed her with all the passion he had in his body. Tori felt herself being lowered back onto the bed and soon felt Blake's weight pushed down on her.  
  
"Thank you," he said as he looked at her, running his hand along her cheek.  
  
"Don't thank me yet. You have to win first," she said grinning. Blake kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her chest and turned out his light. 


	11. At Last

"This is so sweet!" Dustin said as he placed his hat on. Before they knew it, three days had passed and the night of the fundraiser was upon them. Hunter had gotten the tickets and everyone was in costume ready to go. The guys were all dressed in black zuit suits with pinstripes and shirts in their respective colors with matching black hats and ties.  
  
"When's Cam getting here?" Shane asked. They were all at Blake and Hunter's house waiting for the rest of the gang. Blake nervously adjusted his tie as he waited for Tori. They had spent the last three days together, talking about their lives before they had met and what they hoped would happen to them when Blake had to leave. Tonight was their last chance to be together before he would depart.  
  
The doorbell rang and Hunter opened the door. Cam stepped through with a tall, very pretty girl with long, straight, jet black hair. "Hunter, Blake, this is Laura," he said introducing her to them. Marah walked over to Dustin and was a perfect match to him in her long, sleeveless black dress that was trimmed in gold. Laura's dress was emerald green and she stood next to Cam who was totally lost in her.  
  
Kapri walked in and Hunter thought he was seeing things. Her hair was pulled back tightly and she was wearing a maroon, tube top style dress that pooled loosely at her ankles. "Whoa," was all he could say.  
  
"What? You never seen a girl in a dress before?" she retorted.  
  
"Kapri!" Marah scolded her. Kapri just stood back and crossed her arms.  
  
Blake looked around and them glanced at the clock. "Did Tori call you guys or anything? She should have been here by now," he said worriedly.  
  
"Oh- she wanted me to tell you that she's going to meet us there," Marah said. Blake's heart sank a little. He had hoped to escort her in, but all he cared about was seeing her. He placed his hat on and spun around for everyone.  
  
"Well then, let's get going!" ((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori stood in front of her mirror and adjusted her dress one more time before heading out. She wanted to make this a night she and Blake would remember. Her heart was breaking as she thought about him leaving, but she knew it was what he wanted...tonight she would give him something he would never forget...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Big band music filled the dance hall as everyone entered. On the stage, a large band was wailing away and the gang couldn't help but get lost in the moment. The whole place was decked out in 1940's memorabilia and everyone was in the proper attire. Cam, Laura, Dustin, and Marah hit the dance floor, while the others were milling around. Blake was looking around for Tori, but didn't see her anywhere.  
  
"She'll be here, dude," Shane said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey- we're going to go dance," Hunter said as Kapri dragged him out onto the floor. Blake gave Shane a weary glance.  
  
"Weirder things have happened," he said to which Blake chuckled. He continued to look around.  
  
'Where are you?' he asked himself.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori stood near the stage entrance- she could see Blake looking around and knew he was worried. "Hey, Tori- we're ready for you," Brian, a friend of hers in the band, said. Tori took a deep breath and walked up on the stage.  
  
The lights in the room went dark and Tori took a seat on a small stool with her back to the audience. Everyone stopped and turned to the stage. Blake was looking towards the entrance and didn't see the spotlight hit Tori. Shane spit out his drink and gripped Blake's shoulder.  
  
"Dude," he said turning him around. Blake turned and saw her as she turned around and locked eyes with him as she began to sing.  
  
At last  
  
My love has come along  
  
My lonely days over  
  
And life is like a song  
  
At last  
  
The skies above are blue  
  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
  
The night I looked at you  
  
I found a dream  
  
That I could speak to  
  
A dream that I could call my own  
  
I found a thrill  
  
To press my cheek to  
  
A thrill that I have never known  
  
You smile  
  
You smile  
  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
  
And here we are in heaven  
  
For you are mine at last  
  
I found a dream  
  
That I could speak to  
  
A dream that I  
  
Could call my own  
  
I found a thrill  
  
To press my cheek to  
  
A thrill that I have never known  
  
You smile  
  
You smile  
  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
  
And here we are in heaven  
  
For you are mine at last  
  
Tori's eyes never left Blake's as she sang and he felt himself falling in love with her all over again. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. She wore a navy dress and it made his heart melt, knowing that she wore his color. Its short sleeves and scooped neck were trimmed in light blue ruffles and a slit was cut partway up the long skirt with more of the light blue fabric under it. Her hair was in tight waves that rested over her left shoulder and she seemed to sparkle.  
  
As soon as she ended her song, the crowd erupted in cheers and Blake was at the stage in an instant. He held his hand out to Tori and she took it. Blake lifted her off the stage and kissed her in full view of everyone in attendance. The crowd applauded some more and continued dancing to the band.  
  
"That was amazing," Blake said. He laid a sweet kiss to her lips and held her close. "I love you." Tori held him close and laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.  
  
The rest of the evening was a blast. Everyone had a great time and a lot of money was raised for the orphanage. Blake and Tori left a little before everyone else. Tori leaned her head against Blake shoulder as he had his arm around her waist.  
  
"You look so amazing," Blake said as they reached her van. Tori leaned up against it and smiled.  
  
"I thought you'd like this," she said in return. "You don't look half bad yourself." He leaned in a kissed her softly.  
  
"You never told me you could sing..."  
  
"You never asked..." They leaned in again and kissed.  
  
"That dress does look incredible, but I think I prefer you in nothing at all," he whispered as he kissed his way down her neck. Tori smiled and Blake opened the door for her. He climbed in next to her and they set off for their last night together... 


	12. Farewell

Blake pulled the van in to the driveway and walked around to help Tori out. "You know you look really good in navy," he commented as they walked up to the door. Tori smiled and opened it. Once inside they walked back to Tori's room. Blake took his coat off and hung it over a chair. Tori walked to the mirror and began to take her earrings out.  
  
Blake just stared at her. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Tori caught the look he was giving her and she turned around seductively.  
  
Blake grinned and couldn't help but notice how one of her sleeves had slipped down her arm a little. He smiled at her and turned to his discarded jacket.  
  
"I have something for you," Blake said as he pulled something out of the pocket. Tori sat on her bed and watched as he pulled out a small, black box and handed it to her. Tori opened it and saw the most beautiful sapphire pendant she had ever seen. It was a simple solitary stone set in silver on a matching chain. "Blake...it's beautiful," she said as she picked it up and rested it in her palm. Blake took it and placed the delicate chain around her neck and fastened the clasp. When he was finished he kissed her shoulder. "You're beautiful," he said. Tori blushed and cupped his face. Blake's hand reached up to meet it and felt something missing. He took her hand down and looked at it. "Where's your ring?" he asked. Tori smiled. "I was going to wait and give this to you later, but..." she reached over and opened her side table's drawer and removed a silver box. She handed it to Blake and smiled when he opened it. He found Tori's ring hanging on a silver chain. "Tor- I can't take this," he said as he held it in his hand. Tori placed her hand over his to close his fingers around it. "I want you to have it...to remember me," she said as she kissed him. "I could never forget you, Tor." They leaned in a kissed again. Tori took the chain and placed it over his head and saw the ring rest on his chest. "I love you..." Tori felt tears welling up in her eyes. This was to be there last night together for nearly a year. "I love you Blake..." They met for the most passionate, loved filled kiss they had ever shared. Blake's hands slipped her dress sleeves down until he could kiss her bare shoulders and the top portion of her back. Tori removed his shirt easily and kissed his chest as she felt the rest of her dress fall to the ground.  
  
Blake's pants were next to go, and he picked Tori up in his arms, lowering her down onto the bed. He found her bra clasp and removed the strapless garment, kissing and massaging her breasts, causing moans to escape her mouth. Blake worked his way down her stomach and removed her underwear, and then his own.  
  
He kissed her back up, wanting to remember every curve of her body. The way it felt under his fingertips...the way she sounded when he touched her...the way she touched him...  
  
Tori's mouth was suckling on his pulse point, which only caused him to touch her more...making her feel like she was on fire inside. She reached her head up and kissed his right shoulder, laying her lips to the beginnings of his scar. Her hands roamed his back and chest as she memorized his body...  
  
Blake eased his way on top of her, and then slowly entered. He shuttered as he pushed in and pulled out slowly. Tori too was feeling a new sensation running through her- like nothing she had ever experienced.  
  
They slowly continued their labors long into the night, and repeated them more times than they could remember. (((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The following morning, Tori woke up alone and sat up quickly, holding the bed sheet around her. Blake's side of the bed was still tussled and felt warm. "Blake?" she called softly. Her bathroom door opened and Blake was standing in nothing but a blue towel around him, still dripping from his shower. Tori fought every urge in her body to jump on him right then. He looked so incredibly hot and she feared she would never see him like that again. Blake looked over to her and saw tears welling up in her eyes. He went over to her and she flung her arms around him. "Tor," he said as he buried his head in her hair. "I know this is hard...trust me...but we agreed..." "I know we did...but I can't help it," she said as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry...go finish getting ready. I'll take a shower when you're through." Blake kissed her deeply. "How about I take a shower with you...I'll wash your back," he offered smiling. "You already took one," she replied slyly. "And your point is?" The next thing she knew, she and Blake were in the shower doing anything BUT washing, and found themselves engaged in yet another session of lovemaking. They had just about worn themselves out last night, but it may have been the fact that THIS truly was their last time together that drove them. After some time, Blake heard his phone ringing and knew it was Hunter. He kissed Tori and she finished showering. When she emerged she saw Blake looking at her photos. She silently dressed and walked over to him, placing her arms around his waist. "Hunter's on his way over with the others so we can all go together," Blake said. "Is this your mom?" he asked. Tori moved out from behind him and looked. "Yeah...that's her," she said as she looked at the tall, blue eyed, blonde haired surfer. "You look a lot like her," Blake commented. Tori smiled and reached over for another picture and handed it to him. "Here- I want you to take this one." Blake looked at the photo and smiled. Tori was standing on the beach with her surfboard stuck behind her in the sand. "Shane took that about a month ago." Blake turned and kissed her. "Thank you." They were leaning in again when the doorbell brought them out of their trance. "We need to go or you'll miss your flight," Tori said. Blake held her hand and they walked out to greet the others. The guys already had packed Tori's van with Blake's things and were all waiting anxiously for Tori, Blake, and Hunter.  
  
Hunter came out and took his place in the back with Shane. Tori climbed into the driver seat as Blake climbed in next to her. They drove silently to the airport. The guys helped Blake with his bags and stood with him at the gate.  
  
"Have fun, dude," Shane said as he hugged Blake. Blake smiled and moved down the line.  
  
"Let it rip!" Dustin said. Blake smiled at the goofball and moved to shake hands with Cam. Cam pulled Blake into a hug.  
  
"Be careful out there Blake. Don't forget about us," he said. Blake smiled and came to Hunter.  
  
Hunter stood with his arms crossed. "So, um, remember to change your jets after your first race...and don't forget to use that four stroke oil and the new stock pipe-"  
  
"Hunter," Blake interrupted. "You've trained me well, bro. I won't forget," he said. Hunter's strong façade faded and a saddened look came to his face. He unfolded his arms and the two brothers embraced.  
  
"Show them what you can do out there," Hunter said.  
  
"I'll make you proud Hunter...I promise." They parted and Blake came to Tori.  
  
She was smiling through her tears as he hugged her close. "Be careful out there thunderboy," she said. Blake's hand held the back of her head and crunched her hair in his hand.  
  
"I will." They parted a little and kissed fully in view of everyone. They parted and Blake took Tori's hand in his. "I love you."  
  
Tori kissed his cheek. "I love you too Blake," she said as she pulled away. Blake turned from her as the final boarding call came over the speakers. Blake gave one last look to his friends- his family- and waved. Tori smiled as the tears fell. "Have Fun!" she yelled after him.  
  
"I will!" he replied back. Tori laughed a little, but as soon as Blake was out of sight, she let out a sob. Cam went over and hugged her, and soon the others joined them. Tori stopped her crying and they all walked over to the window where they saw the plane depart. 


	13. Birthday Surprise

Tori back-flipped over Cam and then blasted him with a light water blast. "You see, by combining these two simple tactics, you can easily subdue your opponent," she explained to her class. The students all nodded their heads and Tori helped Cam up. A loud bell toll was heard coming from the temple and Tori helped Cam up. "Alright everyone. Class dismissed." The students rose and bowed before they left.  
  
Cam dusted himself off and watched as Tori performed her daily routine of clearing up the grounds of her area. It had been ten months since Blake left them, and slowly, Cam, Dustin, and Shane began to notice her sluggishness.  
  
"Tori? What's going on with you? You're not yourself," Cam said as they loaded the practice swords. Tori closed the closet door.  
  
"I guess I'm just down lately because I got a letter from Blake and he's not coming home for another three months," she said. Cam put his arm around her shoulders and they walked to meet the others. Tori was enjoying her new life at the academy as a teacher and couldn't picture herself doing anything else. She missed Blake, but found that her students as well as her new line of work were helping her through it...slowly.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Way to go!" Charlie said as Blake parked his bike. Charlie was another rider that had moved from California as well. They roomed together in the boarding house Roger had set up for others who were away from home.  
  
Blake removed his helmet and placed it on the handlebars. "Thanks, man. It feels really good out there," he said in a monotonous tone. Charlie furrowed his brow.  
  
"Dude, what's eating you lately?"  
  
"I got my new assignment last week. I'm here for another three months so I can get into the cup tournament."  
  
"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"  
  
"My birthday's in a few days...the day before the qualifying round, and I was kind of hoping to get some time off to spend at home."  
  
"You're homesick?" Charlie asked as they walked their bikes into the rig.  
  
"I guess...but this is like...I don't know. More than that." Charlie got a grin on his face as they shut the tailgate.  
  
"You miss your girl, don't you?" he said. Blake smiled at the memory of Tori and he clutched the ring that hung around his neck. "I'd miss her too, man. She's hot." Blake smirked at him. "Hey, I've seen that picture in your room, and if she's anything-"  
  
"Alright- stop right here or I'll have to kick your ass," Blake said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know- she's claimed...hey, what about her coming here?"  
  
Blake sighed and walked over to his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "She's a teacher remember? She doesn't get much downtime...especially this time of year." Blake clasped his hand. "I'm gonna head to the beach. I'll catch ya later."  
  
Blake walked until he came to the clearing he went to everyday after he rode. He tore off his street clothes and began this ninja workout. Even though he wasn't in classes anymore, he still kept up with his training.  
  
As he went through the motions, Charlie's words kept ringing in his head. 'Why doesn't she come out here?' Why couldn't she? The others could pick up the slack for a few days. He grabbed his cell phone out of the bag and dialed Tori's number. Her voicemail kicked in-  
  
"Hey there. I can't get my phone right now, so leave me a message!" Blake smiled at hearing her voice and waiting for the tone.  
  
"Hey blondie, it's just me calling to say Hi. Give me a call when you get this if you have a chance. Love you," he said. Blake hung up and continued his workout until he couldn't take anymore.  
  
He sluggishly changed back into his racing clothes and headed for home.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori had just checked her messages and was about to call Blake back when a knock came on her office door. She got up and found Sensei. "I do believe you and I need to have a heart to heart," he said as he came in and sat in front of her.  
  
She smiled as she remembered back to her first few days with him after her parents died. His little heart to hearts always knew some valuable life lesson was about to be taught. They always brought her great comfort.  
  
"I, as well as the others, have noticed a certain...abnormality in your disposition as of late." Tori let out a small sigh and bit her lip. Sensei knew the reaction. "Tori, I sense something is greatly troubling you."  
  
"I miss him Sensei," Tori said at last. Sensei sat back in his chair and let out a small chuckle.  
  
"As you should." He rose and bade her to follow him. Tori walked behind him until they came to Ninja ops. He reached for a scroll and handed it to her. She opened it and her eyes grew wide.  
  
On the scroll were her water insignia and Blake's thunder one. "What does this all mean?" she asked.  
  
"It means that you both have always been close...in all forms of your past lives. I too was confused when I first looked upon this, but the moment I saw the thunder rangers,"  
  
"You knew that they would eventually join with us because Blake and I..."  
  
"Your souls recognized each other and I saw the bond you shared." He took her hand in his. "You have been like a daughter to me Victoria...and...I order you to take some time off to go seek him out."  
  
Tori hugged him and kissed his cheek. "But what about-"  
  
"Cam and the others will take care of things here." Tori was beaming.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"So it's all set then? You go on Friday and we'll be there Saturday for the race," Hunter said back to Tori.  
  
"Yeah. We'll all come back on Sunday night in time for classes on Monday," she said. "He's going to freak!" Hunter laughed.  
  
"Yeah he is. So what do you have planned for my little bro's birthday?"  
  
"Not sure yet, but I'm sure I can think of something before I get there," she said. Hunter decided to leave that subject alone and they said goodbye.  
  
Tori smiled and lay back in her bed. Friday seemed like it was a million miles away and she couldn't wait to feel his arms around her again...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake woke up and looked at his alarm clock. 'Happy Birthday to me,' he thought as he sluggishly made his way down to the kitchen.  
  
"So what are your plans for today?" Charlie asked as he entered. "I mean, you must have something planned besides moping in your room on your birthday." Blake chewed on a PopTart and sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm going to do the same thing I do everyday- ride, workout, sleep...I got a call from Hunter and the rest of them this morning."  
  
"And Tori?"  
  
Blake's face fell. "She was out, but Hunter said she was going to call me around noon."  
  
"That's harsh dude. Especially since tomorrow is like THE race. You know how many corporate sponsors are going to be there? FOXY, NO FEAR, MAZDA, YAMAHA..."  
  
"I know man. I just can't seem to focus. I mean it would be sweet to get a huge sponsorship and travel with the Supercross tour, but we'll just have to wait and see." He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 12:15. "Damn...I guess she's not going to call."  
  
Blake went back to his room and sank onto his bed. Charlie wished he could get Blake to lighten up, but he knew his chances of that today were slim. A soft knocking was heard at the front door and he went to get it.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori's flight touched down a little after 11, and she immediately hailed a cab and headed over to Blake's house. Her hands were sweating and she was extremely nervous. What would he do? They talked on the phone as often as they could, but they hadn't seen each other, and the yerning was unbareable.  
  
The cab stopped and she checked her watch. 12:15... 'Shit, I was supposed to call him...' she thought as she paid the drover and headed to the front door. She knocked softly and was greeted by a tall, brunette who just stared at her wide eyed.  
  
"Hi," Charlie said a little unsteadily. He recognized her immediately.  
  
"Hi...I'm looking for Blake Bradley," she said. She gave him a quick once over. "Are you Charlie?"  
  
"Yeah, you Tori?" Tori nodded. "Blake's upstairs in his room," he said shaking her hand. "He doesn't know you're coming does he?"  
  
"No- I was hoping to surprise him," she said. Charlie led her up the stairs and peered in the room.  
  
"Oh, he'll be surprised all right...Hey Blake," he said opening the door. "Something just landed on our doorstep for your birthday."  
  
Blake was lying on his bed and didn't look when Charlie opened the door. "Just put it on the floor," he said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't think I should," Charlie said grinning.  
  
"Why not?" Blake replied, still not moving from his spot. Charlie decided that now was his time to exit and left Tori to finish her little surprise. She dropped her bags with a loud thud. "Thanks Charlie."  
  
"Your welcome Thunderboy." Blake's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly.  
  
"Tori," he breathed.  
  
"Happy Birthday," she said smiling. In a flash Blake went over to her and took her in his arms, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck and couldn't control her smile.  
  
Blake pulled away a bit and captured her lips in a searing kiss that made her go weak at the knees. He wove his hands through her hair and savored the moment. They pulled away, but held onto each other in a lengthy hug. "How are you here?" he asked as he ran a hand over her face, still in shock.  
  
"I needed to see you," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "So I got time off and here I am."  
  
"This is the best birthday gift I could ask for."  
  
"Well, it gets better...Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Hunter will be here tomorrow for your race, and we're all staying for the weekend...plus I got a hotel room..." That was it for Blake. He picked her up in his arms and spun her.  
  
"I've missed you so much," he said. His lips found their way to her neck and she grinned. She had waiting for what seemed and eternity to feel him kissing her like this again.  
  
"I've missed you too..." she trailed off as she felt his hands reaching behind her to caress her back. He found her lips and they felt the fire inside of them ignite. Tori pushed herself slightly off him. "We can't...not yet."  
  
Blake knew she was right and pulled away. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do." Tori kissed his cheek.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
They spent the first part of the morning getting reacquainted- talking about the academies and racing. It was late afternoon, and Blake needed to get some practice laps in before the race tomorrow.  
  
Tori couldn't get over how fast Blake was flying around the track. She had never seen anything like it. He had started the race in the middle of the pack, but turned on the speed towards the end and finished first. He pulled his bike up to his pit area where Tori was waiting for him.  
  
"I'm impressed," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Hunter's going to go nuts when he sees you out there!" Blake laughed and hopped off his bike.  
  
"I still can't believe they're all coming...I can't believe you're here." He hugged her again and kissed her cheek.  
  
"So, what do you do after you race everyday?" Tori asked ash she lounged in his arms.  
  
"I go train at the beach, but you do that everyday...but I think I'll  
forego it today...What do you say we get out of here?" Tori grinned and they packed his gear into the trailer. "So what exactly are we doing for my birthday?" he pried.  
  
Tori just grinned. "Well, first we need to go back to your place, get our stuff, and then I was thinking of heading over to the hotel..." she said with a devilish smile. Blake didn't need to hear anymore, and they headed for his place.  
  
They walked into the house and were met by five other riders sitting in the living room shouting loudly. "Hey Bradley! Get your ass in here!" one of the guys called. Blake, holding Tori's hand, entered the room. "Happy Birthday!" they all shouted as they blasted him with silly string, covering Tori in the process.  
  
Shrieks of laughter erupted until they all saw the blonde that was next to him. Blake and Tori were both laughing and peeled the gooey material off of them. "Oh man! We're sorry!" Charlie said to Tori. "Didn't see you there!"  
  
Tori laughed it off and saw the looks some of the guys were giving her. "Guys- this is Tori," Blake said. One of the guys looked at her and then at Blake.  
  
"Well done my friend, well done," he said. Charlie threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Ignore him- we just wanted to say happy birthday man." Blake shook his hand and thanked his teammates.  
  
They left them and headed up to Blake's room to get some things for him for the night. "Your friends are nice," Tori said as she sat on his bed.  
  
"Yeah, they're great." He finished packing and offered her his hand. Tori took it and gathered her bags.  
  
"So Mr. Bradley, are you ready?" she asked sweetly. Blake kissed her fully on the mouth and opened the door.  
  
"Lead the way." 


	14. New Obstacles

They entered the hotel room and took in their surroundings. There was one bed in the center of the room with two side tables and a small couch off in the corner. A set of dressers was across from the bed where a TV sat. Tori set her bags down and began unpacking a few things. Blake put his bag down as well and plopped down on the bed.  
  
"So...do you want your present now, or should I wait until later?" Tori asked as she pulled out a rectangular package wrapped in blue paper. Blake sat up and had an anxious look in his eyes. Tori smiled and walked over to him. Blake pulled her into his lap and she gave him the package.  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything. You being here is more than enough." He kissed her lips and tore open his gift- a picture of him and Tori from the fundraiser all those months ago. They were both smiling brightly and were holding each other lovingly. He looked up at her and kissed her lips gently. "Thank you," he said as he kissed her again. "It's great."  
  
"I thought you'd like that." She took the photo and placed it on one of the side tables. She brought herself back to Blake and straddled his hips. "I have something else too," she said. Blake kissed her shoulder and she got up to close the shades.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. Tori turned back to him and grinned.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough thunderboy...you may want to get a little more...comfortable," she said shyly as she took out a few things from her bag- a bottle of oil and some candles.  
  
Blake didn't need to be told twice and began undressing. "Lay down on your stomach," she said. She looked over and saw Blake lying in nothing but his navy boxers. She felt herself getting all hot inside and couldn't wait to touch him... She lit the candles, took the bottle, and went to him.  
  
Blake felt Tori straddle his lower back and smelled the sweet scent of vanilla invade his senses. "What are you doing?" he asked again.  
  
Tori bent down to his ear. "I'm giving you a massage," she said as she bit his earlobe. Blake closed his eyes and felt the warm oil on his back. Tori's fingers carefully began to knead his tight shoulder muscles. He let out small moans of delight as she moved her fingers.  
  
Her hands moved from his shoulders to the middle of his back as she continued her labors. Blake had to control himself as he felt her lips brush against his scar as she massaged and kissed her way back up to his shoulder. The way she was making him feel was more than he could have ever hoped for.  
  
Tori could feel the muscles beginning to release as she kissed his warm skin and wanted nothing more than to have him.  
  
"I've missed you Blake," she said kissing his neck.  
  
Blake understood her meaning and took in a breath when he felt her lips on his pulse point. He longed to touch her again- to feel her skin...her lips...her body on his. In one fluid motion he turned himself around so Tori was straddling his hips. Tori was a bit shocked at this, but smiled down at him and bent to kiss his lips.  
  
She felt Blake's hands reaching behind her and then her shirt go up over her head. His fingers traced the contours of her back and she felt herself quiver in anticipation. This was what she had been dreaming of since the day he left. Blake kissed her passionately and reached for her pants.  
  
"You have far too much clothing on," he said as he helped her wiggle out of them, removing her underwear at the same time. Tori reached her hands up and removed her bra while Blake took off his boxers. Tori stared down at him as she tried to catch her breath. They had both gotten their clothes off as fast as possible and were now about to reap the rewards of their efforts.  
  
Blake stared up at his blonde goddess and ran his hands along her torso, massaging her breasts in his hands. Tori lowered herself down onto his chest and they both pulled away slightly to breath. The sensation of their skin finally making contact was amazing. They resumed their soft kisses and touches as they rolled over so Blake was resting on top of her.  
  
He pulled his face away from hers momentary so he could gaze at her before he plunged himself into her. Tori immediately arched her back and Blake's arm wrapped around her as their bodies moved together. He delved deep into her, causing both of them to cry out in pure pleasure. They continued long into the night, wanting to savor this moment forever, until they couldn't control themselves any longer. They felt their releases come at the same time, and collapsed on each other, panting for air.  
  
Tori stroked his back and laid feather-light kissed on his shoulder while he gentle sucked on her neck. "I love you so much Tori," he said. He rolled off of her and held her next to him. Tori snuggled to him and felt her weariness catching up with her.  
  
"I love you too, Blake." She kissed his chest as she finally succumbed to sleep in his arms. Blake followed soon after.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake's eyes fluttered open and he smiled as he looked down at Tori asleep beside him. She was all he could ever want in this world and he was overjoyed that she felt the same way about him even after their time apart. He knew today was important to his career, and he wanted to go on tour, but he would give it all up for her. He never regretted his choice to come in the first place, but he still knew deep down that he truly wanted to be with Tori. He kissed her forehead and eased himself out of the bed, wrapping a robe around him.  
  
He looked at the clock- it was eight in the morning. He and Tori had had the most incredible night and he hoped they could repeat it many more times. The candles were long burnt out and the oil was still settled on the dresser next to the photo she had given him.  
  
He had to get ready to go soon- his first race was at ten. The others would be arriving around nine and he smiled. Tori had gone through all the trouble to set this up for him and he loved her more than ever for trying to make him happy.  
  
"Blake?" Tori whispered when she found herself alone. He walked back to bed and climbed in with her.  
  
"Morning Blondie," he said kissing her pouting lips. Tori smiled and stretched out her slim body.  
  
"What time do you have to get going?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Unfortunately in a few minutes...I have to check in, register, and get my bike prepped before I head out." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her temple. "The guys will be here soon."  
  
Tori smiled. "It'll be good to have them here. They really can't wait to see you."  
  
"And I can't wait to see them," he replied. Tori pushed herself off him.  
  
"I'm going to grab a shower and then head out ...care to join me?" she asked playfully. Blake nodded and followed her.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Where is he?" Cam asked. Tori had gone to get the guys and they were all sitting in the stands waiting for the race to begin. Tori saw him pull up and pointed.  
  
"There- number 08," she said. The announcer came over the microphone and introduced each rider. As Blake's name was called, five figures in the stands stood on their feet and cheered loudly.  
  
Blake looked over to his friends and saw them all waving and cheering loudly. He smiled and shook his head as he placed his helmet on. A few people sitting near the rangers gave them odd glances but smiled.  
  
A man wearing a black baseball cap turned to them. "You guys know Blake Bradley?" he asked.  
  
"That's my brother," Hunter said. The man shook his hand.  
  
"You must be Hunter- I'm Mike Edmonds with FOXY racing. We've had our eyes on Blake for a while now." Tori's brow furrowed a bit.  
  
"Really? For what?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we've been looking for a new face for our gear. I think Blake's the perfect candidate. I met him the first day he came here- real nice kid."  
  
"So what's going to happen?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Well, if the others at the office agree with me, if Blake qualifies for the cup series we're going to make him an offer. Supercross tours, merchandising, the works," Mike said.  
  
Everyone began to get all excited for Blake as they turned back to the race. Tori watched as Blake took off from the gate and held the lead. Her mind kept going back to what Mr. Edmonds had just told them... Blake wouldn't pass it up, meaning he would be gone again...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Hunter jostled her shoulders as Blake crossed the finish line. They were all instantly out of the stands and on the sidelines where Blake rolled his bike up. Tori stood back a little and watched as Blake reunited with his brother and friends.  
  
Blake looked over and saw Tori in the background. He waved her forward and enveloped her in a hug. "That was for you," he said before he kissed her. Others by now had gathered to congratulate Blake as he received his winning trophy.  
  
After the fanfare had died down, Hunter rolled Blake's bike into his pit area while they all reunited. "that was very impressive," Cam said as he clasped Blake's hand. Blake smiled.  
  
"Thanks man," he said.  
  
"Yeah man, I don't think I've ever seen you ride that fast before," Shane added.  
  
"He had a good teacher," Hunter said walking over. Blake hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Hunter. I still can't believe you guys are here!"  
  
"Believe it dude. We're here for the weekend, whether you like it or not," Dustin said laughing. Blake soon began laughing as well until he saw the look on Tori's face. She looked a little down and he looked to where her eyes were facing. A man was walking towards them.  
  
"Blake Bradley, I'm Mike Edmonds from FOXY- we'd like to offer you a full corporate sponsorship." Blake's eyes went wide and a large smile spread across his face. He and Mike began talking and the others decided to give them their space.  
  
Hunter, Dustin, and Shane were checking out bikes while Tori walked with Cam to the other side of the rig. "So anything happen at the academy while I was gone?" Tori asked. Cam took a seat and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing too major, but we did miss you when we couldn't figure out some of your techniques," he said.  
  
"Well, you guys aren't water ninjas- that would be like me trying to teach them how to dive into the ground."  
  
"And trust me, that shit is hard when you start," Dustin said laughing as the others joined them.  
  
"Blake back yet?" Hunter asked. Tori shook her head.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Shane asked. They all shrugged their shoulders and waited until they saw Blake walking towards them with a huge smile and a large envelope.  
  
"So, what happened?" Hunter asked excitedly. Blake handed Hunter the envelope and he opened it to show a contract, photos, and a plane ticket.  
  
"You're looking at the newest FOXY sponsored rider!" he said. Tori's smile spread across her entire face and hugged him tightly as the guys all congratulated him. He turned to his friends and brother. Hunter handed Tori the paperwork and she read it over.  
  
'...effective immediately...world Supercross and Promotional tour...next two years...' Tori read as she scanned the page. Her heart sank when she read the last lines. 'Two years?' she repeated in her head. Blake turned back to her.  
  
"Isn't this great!" he said as he picked her up and spun her around. Tori stood in front of him and gave him the best smile she could.  
  
"Yeah Blake, it's awesome!" She hugged him again and looking over his shoulder, trying to control her emotions.  
  
"Alright, we're partying tonight in honor of my little bro's birthday and his new racing sponsor!" Hunter said. The others all agreed and soon the rangers were on their way back to the hotel. Tori clung to Blake's hand and smiled at his happiness...that's all she ever wanted...for him to be happy.  
  
Blake noticed something was going on with Tori, and he had a feeling it had to do with his new career choice. He stopped her and looked her directly in her eyes. "Are you alright with this?" he asked. Tori smiled weakly and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Of course I'm alright with it," she said. "I'm so proud of you and there's nothing more that I could want than to have you happy." Blake heard a small hint of sadness in her voice, and knew that this was as hard on her as it was on him. They had already been separated once, and he knew he didn't want to be parted like this again.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake was on cloud nine the entire night. He had his friends, family, and the love of his life on his arm. Everything was perfect. Tori was by his side all night as they went out to dinner and then a club where Hunter treated. The night was a blast and gave the rangers time to reconnect together.  
  
Tori sat back at the table as she watched Blake mingle with a few of the other riders that were at the club. He looked so happy with all of them that it made her smile knowing that he had friends here as well. She looked and saw him walking towards her.  
  
"What do you say we head back," he whispered in her ear. "Tonight is your last night here after all." He kissed her cheek and she smiled brightly as they headed out with the other rangers.  
  
The guys all checked into their rooms and Tori and Blake returned to theirs. Tori changed into a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top while Blake stripped down to his boxers. They laid down on the bed and spent the night gently kissing and caressing one another. Blake never wanted this to end. He made love to her that night several times, and each time it felt like something new and incredible.  
  
Tori let herself get completely lost in him. During their short time together she had come to realize that she never wanted to be without him. After Blake had drifted off into a light sleep, she traced the contours of his face with her fingertips and down to his chest where she saw her ring hanging.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about her mother and father. Instant fear gripped her as she thought about leaving him again. She touched the sapphire pendent she wore on her neck and a tear slid down her cheek. She sobbed softly, but not softly enough.  
  
Blake heard her and opened his eyes. He looked over and brushed her tears away. He leaned in and kissed her wet cheeks and then her mouth. Inside he felt like crying as well. Often he had dreamed of waking up on the island again and finding her dead on the beach at the hands of Lothor...the words of Decepto ringing in his ear- 'You lost her Blake, just like your parents.'  
  
He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him, feeling her warm breath on his chest. "I love you Blake," Tori said at last. Blake leaned down and captured her lips. She knew he was having the same feelings she was and needed for both of them to be strong.  
  
"I love you too," he said as he let a tear loose from his eye. They began kissing once again and were soon engaged in the most beautiful lovemaking they had ever experienced. It was filled with more emotion than they had ever thought possible...all they could focus on was each other and their love. Neither one of them noticed the aura of royal blue light that surrounded them... They drifted off into sleep unaware of what life had in store for them ... 


	15. Sudden Homecoming

Tori and the guys left the following morning and returned to their lives in Blue Bay Harbor. Hunter returned to the Thunder Academy and Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Cam went back to their duties at the Wind Academy.  
  
Two months passed and the guys were all beginning to see a bit of a change in Tori. She seemed happier than she had before, and they were enjoying the change. It was true- Tori felt a lot better than she had in a while.  
  
Blake was doing something he loved, and even though they were apart, she knew he was happy and he knew that she was as well. Everything in their lives was going perfectly...  
  
An urgent call from Hunter came to Blake's new house in London where he had been for the past month. "BLAKE! PHONE!" Charlie called to him. Blake ran to his room, thinking it was Tori, he put on his best, seductive voice.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Bro, that's just freaky...don't ever do that again," Hunter said.  
  
"Oh, my bad...what's going on? You sound kind of down."  
  
"We have a bit of a...situation here...Sensei...he's, not doing too well." Blake felt his entire body go numb.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Well, Leeann seems to think that he may have been exposed to some...bad ninja karma or something like that."  
  
"How the hell did that happen?"  
  
"He went on a retreat to recharge his inner ninja and was attacked by...well, something. We're not sure what." Blake sunk onto his bed and put his head in his hands. Sensei Amino was like a father to him...this couldn't be happening...  
  
"What can we do?" Blake asked.  
  
"Well, we were kind of hoping you could get here and we could talk about it- you me, Leeann- the family you know?" Blake chewed his fingernail. He had been contemplating the decision on whether or not to renew his contract with Factory Blue. He had signed to a development deal, and was given the option after a year to decide.  
  
He still had the option of racing with the backing of FOXY, but he wouldn't be able to race with Factory Blue anymore...  
  
He knew he was making the right choice. He would be returning home to Tori... He thought for one more moment and made up his mind. "I'll catch the first flight."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori sat on the steps of the temple with Cam as they waited for Shane and Dustin to get out of their classes. Hunter had informed them of what was going on, and everyone agreed to do whatever they could to help the Thunder Academy.  
  
"Cam? Could something like this happen to Sensei too?" she asked nervously. "I mean, he was there too and-"  
  
"Tori, dad's fine. Sensei Amino just got caught in a bad situation, and we're going to get him out of it."  
  
Tori leaned on him and sighed. She was happy that Blake was coming home, but she was instantly saddened because of the reason for his return. Sensei Amino raised him and Hunter...she didn't even want to think about what would happen if Sensei Wantanabe were ever put in this situation.  
  
"Hey guys- we're ready if you are," Shane said. Tori went to stand, but suddenly felt dizzy and had to sit again.  
  
"Tor? You alright?" Dustin asked. Tori shook her head.  
  
"Yeah- I'm fine." She stood again, this time slowly and stood with the others. She had been felling a little uneasy as of late, but she figured her nerves were out of whack because of everything that was going on.  
  
"Alright then- let's go," Shane said. They ninja streaked to the Thunder Academy and landed in front of a large rock face.  
  
"Well, this is it," Cam said. They stepped to the wall and entered through the portal.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake was sitting next to Sensei Amino's bed. He had arrived very early that morning and kept a constant vigil. Hunter and Leeann had dismissed classes until further notice and had filled Blake in on what was going on. Sensei's brow would sweat periodically at times and Leeann explained that he was fighting demons inside himself.  
  
"What can we do Leeann...we can't loose him...he's not ready to go," Blake said softly. Leeann knelt by him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"There is one thing that we may be able to do, but I won't speak of it until I have confirmed my thoughts with Cam." She patted his shoulder and disappeared, leaving Blake and her father.  
  
Hunter walked outside the living quarters and over to the main grounds where he found the wind rangers and the samurai walking towards him.  
  
Tori gave him a small hug. "How is he?" she asked. Hunter led them into the living quarters where Leeann was sitting with a pile of scrolls in front of her.  
  
"He's only getting worse," Hunter said as he sat next to Leeann. Cam sat across from them and Shane, Dustin, and Tori found places to sit as well.  
  
"What can we do to help?" Shane asked.  
  
"There is only one option that we've found..." Leeann explained. She unfolded a very old looking map and pointed to The Mountain of Lost Ninjas. "There is an ancient spring that has been hidden away for centuries deep within the mountain."  
  
"The Healing Spring," Dustin said. Everyone stared at him in amazement. "What? I AM a teacher now. I need to know this stuff too." They all smiled a little and Leeann continued.  
  
"The Healing Spring's water is said to take away all hurts that may inflict the soul of a person."  
  
"And you think that by getting some of it's water we can remove the evil from Sensei?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yes Hunter. If we get it in time. My father's soul is fading and will soon be consumed. We must do this as fast as possible."  
  
Hunter stood. "Then let's do it," he said. Cam picked up the map and looked over it again.  
  
"It's not that easy Hunter. It says here that only a pure ninja can retrieve the water from the protector of the spring," Cam said.  
  
"A pure ninja?" Shane asked.  
  
"A ninja who comes from two others of the same element," Tori uttered softly. All eyes were on her...besides Leeann and Cam, she was the only one born to two ninjas... and Leeann's mother had been a Samurai, as had Cam's...  
  
"Well then Blake and I can go and-"Hunter began.  
  
"As much as I hate to say this, bro, we can't..." Blake said as he came out of Sensei's room. He walked over to Tori and held her gently. He kissed her cheek and turned to the others slowly. "It's a biological thing Hunter...you know that."  
  
Hunter sank into his chair, defeated. "Is there nothing else we can do?" Hunter asked. Leann shook her head.  
  
"Only Tori can enter the cavern where the spring is and retrieve it's contents safely."  
  
"It makes sense...I am the resident water ninja around here," she said, trying to lighten the mood. The others looked to her and smiled.  
  
"I'm going with you," Blake said. He turned to Tori and looked into her crystal blue eyes. "There's no way I'm losing you again."  
  
"Me too," Hunter said.  
  
"And me," Shane said.  
  
"I'm in," Dustin said rising.  
  
Tori looked to Cam who stood up and nodded his head. "We're all in this together."  
  
Leeann felt tears sting her eyes. She knew she had to stay with her father. "Thank you...all of you for helping my father." Hunter went over and embraced her.  
  
"He's our family Lee- and so are they," he said motioning to the others. She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You will need to set out first thing in the morning if you are to return before the end of the day tomorrow." She looked out and saw stars coming out in the sky. "Hunter and Blake will show you your quarters for the evening...Cam? I need your help if you don't mind?" Cam stayed behind while Hunter led Shane and Dustin to the guest rooms.  
  
Blake was holding Tori's hand as he led her down to his room. He closed the door behind him and Tori sat on his bed. Blake looked over and gave her a small smile. He was trying so hard not to loose his composure, but it was no use. He sank to the ground and let a few tears loose.  
  
Tori saw him on the floor and was at his side instantly. She held him in her arms and felt him hold her as if for dear life. Blake held her close to him and didn't care that she saw him cry. Her fingers wove through his hair and she gently caressed his back, whispering soothing words to him.  
  
After some time, Blake pulled himself together and removed his head from Tori's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
"It's okay. We're all worried." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"It's not just Sensei I'm worried about," he said caressing her cheek. Tori closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. Blake leaned in and tasted her sweet lips for the first time in what seemed like ages.  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments until Blake picked himself off the ground and helped Tori up. Tori stumbled a little, but Blake caught her. "Whoa- got up a little too fast," she said as he sat her on the bed. Tori laid back and rested her head on the soft pillows. Blake smiled and curled up with her.  
  
"Thank you for being here...for doing this for him," he said. Tori turned her head and kissed him again.  
  
"I'll always be here for you Blake." Blake held her to him and took in her warmth against his body. He kissed her temple and snuggled his head against hers.  
  
"Tor- I'm not going back," he said softly. Tori looked up to him wide eyed. "I mean it. I guess this just made me realize that I've been away from my family way too long."  
  
"You're really going to give all of that up?" she asked.  
  
"Racing is something I do Tor, it's not who I am. I can still race, but I can be home with you too."  
  
Tori was about to lean in and kiss him, but her stomach suddenly began to rumble and she felt nauseous. "Oh god," she said as she stood up. "Where's the bathroom?" Blake sat up and pointed to a door on the other side of his room. Tori was up and running before he could blink.  
  
He carefully walked over to the door and saw her retching into the toilet. Tori was struggling to hold her hair back, and she felt someone take it for her. Blake was holding her hair and rubbing her back. "Tori, you alright?" he asked sympathetically. Tori felt her stomach settle and she leaned back into his arms.  
  
"Yeah...nerves I guess," she said as she closed her eyes. Blake kissed her cheek and brought her back to bed. They settled in and Tori cuddled close to him. "Thank you," she whispered. Blake smiled and closed his eyes as he held her to him.  
  
"You're welcome Blondie...go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." 


	16. the journey begins

Blake opened his eyes a few hours after he and Tori settled down and couldn't fall back to sleep. Several thoughts weighed heavily on his mind, Tori being the main one. He couldn't believe that the woman lying next to him loved him as much as he loved her. When Leeann said that Tori was the only one able to save Sensei Amino, panic instantly gripped him. He couldn't lose her...  
  
Over the past few months he came to realize that he never wanted to be apart from her- ever. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. When they parted the last time, Blake already had his mind made up- he was going to ask Tori to be his wife...  
  
He wasn't sure when this was going to happen at first, but now with the impending mission and the possibility of her being taken from him...  
  
He turned his head to Tori and kissed her cheek gently. Carefully, he got out of bed, went over to his bag, and pulled out the box that contained the ring.  
  
Tori woke up when she felt Blake kiss her lips. She gently responded and opened her eyes. "Blake? Why are you up?" she asked. "It's like 5 in the morning...we still have some time before we have to go."  
  
Blake kissed her again. "I know, but I couldn't wait to do this any longer," he said as he opened the box. Tori was now wide-awake as she sat up to face him.  
  
"Oh my god," she breathed as he took her hand in his.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked. Tori was speechless as she gazed upon the ring. It was silver with a princess cut stone- two small baguette sapphires flanked it on either side.  
  
Tori felt tears gathering in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to be with him forever. "Yes Blake. Yes," she said softly as a tear fell. Blake smiled from ear to ear as he placed the ring on her hand.  
  
They held each other in a tight embrace. "I love you Victoria," Blake said. He kissed her cheek and then her sweet lips.  
  
Tori couldn't contain herself. "I love you so much Blake- you have no idea how happy you've made me," she said.  
  
They met again for a love filled kiss that made them both let tears loose. They pulled away and Tori ran her hand along his cheek and rested her forehead against his. Blake held her and nuzzled his cheek into hers.  
  
They leaned back onto the bed and held each other- gently caressing and kissing until the sun rose.  
  
A knock came to the door. "I don't know what you guys are doing in there, but you need to get up," Hunter's voice said from the hall. They both started laughing and prepared for their journey.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Leeann handed Tori a blue bottle. "Make sure you be careful, and watch your back. It's said that the protector of the spring is very powerful," she said. Tori reached for the bottle and Leeann noticed her new piece of jewelry. "I see Blake finally came to his senses."  
  
Tori grinned and took the bottle. "Yeah...I guess he did." Leeann hugged her.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
The rangers left the Thunder Academy and headed into the mountains. Everyone was both nervous and excited all at the same time. Blake had told them about their engagement and they were all very happy.  
  
"So when is it?" Shane asked as they passed through the forest.  
  
"Not sure yet," Blake said eying Tori.  
  
"I think we'll just know when the time is right," she said. The others smiled at their teammates. They continued on for some time, wandering through the thickly wooded area towards the mountain.  
  
"Okay...I spy with my eye...something...green," Dustin said causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Is it...a tree?" Hunter asked. Dustin shook his head.  
  
"Is it...the grass?" Shane said. Dustin shook his head again.  
  
Tori and Blake were walking next to each other and were enjoying the little game.  
  
"Is it Cam?" Tori asked.  
  
"And the girl in blue wins!" Dustin said laughing.  
  
"Very funny Dustin," Cam said as they continued walking. Cam could see the mountain ahead and turned to Tori. "You ready for this?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tori said slowly. Cam's eyes went wide when he saw her eyes roll into her head and she teetered where she stood. Luckily Blake caught her before she fell.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Tori...Tori, open your eyes," Blake said as he gently shook her. He looked over to Cam who was checking her pulse.  
  
"She fainted," he said. He reached a hand to her cheek and checked her temperature. "Tori...Tori- wake up." There was no response.  
  
"Is she going to be alright Cam?" Dustin asked as he, Shane and hunter looked on.  
  
"She should be," he said.  
  
Tori moved slightly in Blake's arms and opened her eyes. "Blake? What happened?" she asked as she tried to get up.  
  
"Easy," he said. "You fainted."  
  
Hunter and Dustin helped her to her feet while Blake stood next to her for support. "I've never fainted before..." she said. She took a few steps and made sure she could stand on her own. "I don't know what could have happened."  
  
"Could it have anything to do with them?" Dustin asked pointing to the woods behind them. Ninja ghosts were emerging from the forest and were making a beeline for the rangers.  
  
"Blake- you and Tori head for the mountain. We'll take care of these guys," Shane said. They agreed and tried as best they could to run. Tori lagged behind a little, but caught her breath and ran like the wind.  
  
The guys had their hands full and didn't see a small troop of the ghosts follow Blake and Tori.  
  
They could see the entrance to the mountain a few hundred feet away. Tori sensed someone behind her and turned to see the ninjas making there way to Blake.  
  
"Look out!" she yelled. Blake was too late. One of the ninjas kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground. "You okay?" she asked as she helped him up. Blake nodded his head and got into a fighting stance.  
  
They both began their assault on the ghosts. Blake landed several kicks and punches and his opponents disintegrated. Tori on the other hand was having a bit of difficulty.  
  
There were three of the ninjas on her and she fought them with all she had. She received a hard kick to the back that sent he flying forward onto the ground. She stood and saw Blake rushing towards her.  
  
She looked to her attacker and blocked his fists, but couldn't get out of the way of a swift kick to her stomach. A pain like no other she had ever experienced ran through her body. She doubled over clutching her abdomen letting tears run freely down her cheeks as she cried out.  
  
Blake saw this and let his fury fly. Within moments he destroyed the remaining ghosts and was at her side instantly. "Tori, oh god," he said when he heard her cries. He looked over to the others who were still engaged in battle and then back to Tori.  
  
"It hurts," Tori sobbed. "It hurts so bad Blake." Blake didn't know what to do. His mind was racing as he saw his love in pain.  
  
Then an idea struck him- the spring- maybe it could heal her. Without a second thought he scooped her up in his arms. "It's going to be okay, baby. Just hang on." Tori closed her eyes tightly as Blake ran. 


	17. a mother's gift

Blake ran into the dark cave that led to the center of the mountain. He could feel Tori shaking and in truth he felt like his arms were on fire. His whole body was on fire by now- he didn't know what to do. He just ran until he came to a stop. There were two ways to go. The spring had to be down one of them.  
  
"Tori," he said. She stifled a cry and sniffled. "I need you to see if you can sense where the water is...we have to find the spring... to make you better."  
  
Tori felt like ever piece of her body was being ripped apart. She knew something was wrong with her and that Blake was right- the spring might heal her. Gathering the last of her strength, she concentrated.  
  
"The...left," she said at last. Blake kissed her forehead and headed down the long corridor. "We're almost there Tor."  
  
He rounded a corner and saw a faint light coming from a doorway. Cautiously he made his way towards it and found what he had been looking for.  
  
In front of him stood a large pool of crystal clear water with a small spout of blue water shining from its center. The sunlight came through a small hole in the center of the ceiling and illuminated the space.  
  
Tori's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the beautiful sight. She closed her eyes again and Blake felt her go limp. "Tori?" he asked. He got no response. Fear gripped him as he shook her gently.  
  
He walked her over to the edge of the pool and laid her down carefully. He took his hand and began to dip it into the pool.  
  
A small shock of energy hit him and he coiled back immediately. He tried it again and got the same response. His anger and frustration were getting the better of him. "Damn it I need this water!" he cried. He tried again and this time he was blasted in the shoulder sending him to the ground.  
  
A brilliant blue light filled the room, causing him to shield his eyes.  
  
"You are not a pure ninja- leave this place at once or suffer the wrath of the ancient spirits that dwell here," a low voice called from inside the caverns. Blake sat up.  
  
"Please. I need to heal her. She was sent to retrieve the water- she's a pure ninja, but she was hurt," he pleaded. He took her hand in his and saw her chest slowly rising and falling.  
  
"Please...you can't take her away from me," he said looking around at the dark cavern. "Tori...I said I wasn't going to lose you..."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori's mind was spinning. She was in so much pain and had no idea why. She had been hit before, but it felt nothing like this. She began to sink into herself and saw a bright light in front of her. She opened her eyes slightly and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.  
  
And she had seen her face before...  
  
A look of utter shock came to Tori. "M-mom?" she asked as tears gathered. She looked just like she did in the picture Tori had of her.  
  
"Yes Tori..." she said as she placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
Ann knelt over her daughter and closed her eyes as her hands hovered over her body and she determined what the problem was. A small smile appeared on her lips and she placed her hands on Tori's stomach and concentrated.  
  
Blue light went from her hands to Tori's stomach and Tori was in shock as she felt the pain subsiding. Ann stepped away and helped Tori to her feet.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Tori asked tearfully as she held her mother's hand. Ann smiled and wiped her tears away.  
  
"It is not your time yet Wikolia," she said motioning over behind her. Tori turned her head and saw Blake kneeling on the ground next to her body. "You need to return to him...both of you."  
  
Tori's face paled as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm..." she trailed off. Ann just smiled, nodded her head and pulled her in for a hug. She pulled away and slowly began to depart. "Mom, mommy please...don't leave me again. There's so much I want to ask you...so much I want to tell you," she pleaded.  
  
"I'll never leave you...I've watched you since the day you were born Tori...I am so proud of you...I love you." Tori watched as her mother disappeared in a haze of blue light. Tears were steaming down her face as she turned back to Blake and walked towards him.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake held her hand to his lips and pleaded to anyone he could think of to save her. Tori's eyes slowly opened and she smiled at him. His eyes went wide. "Tor?" he ran his hand through her hair. "Are you okay?" he asked nervously. Tori shook her head and attempted to sit up. Blake supported her back and held her in his arms. "What happened?"  
  
Tori smiled and kissed his cheek. "She saved us," she said smiling. Blake was confused.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"My mother...she said it wasn't my time yet." Blake pulled her closer to him.  
  
His mind went back to what she had just said. "You said 'she saved us.' What-"he was cut off by a sudden shaking of the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she asked. Blake helped her to her feet and held her close.  
  
"I think I've worn out my welcome here." Tori smirked at him and felt the ground quake again. "You need to get the water so we can get out of here," he said gently.  
  
Tori retrieved the bottle from her pocket and dipped it into the pool. Nothing happened to her as she filled the bottle. The quaking stopped and she secured what she had come to get. She turned to Blake and smiled, knowing the secret she held within her.  
  
"Let's go," she said.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
They exited the side of the mountain and were reunited with the others. Cam was immediately at Tori's side. "What happened to you?" he asked. Tori bit her lip- she wanted to tell Blake before the others...  
  
"I got hit...then I think I passed out...my, um, my mom kinda showed me the way back," she said looking at Blake.  
  
"Did you get it?" Dustin asked. Tori nodded her head and showed him the full bottle.  
  
They all let out a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, Leeann should still check you out when we get back," Hunter said as they headed back.  
  
Tori looked at him skeptically. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"She's a doctor. Or she was when she was in Nepal. I think it'll be easier to explain to her what happened than any ER doc," he replied. Tori agreed and felt Blake's arm wrap around her waist.  
  
"He's right," he said. Tori smiled and agreed.  
  
They reached the Thunder Academy as night fell. Leeann was waiting for them and took the bottle from Tori. "Thank you for doing this," she said. Tori smiled and watched as Hunter and Blake followed her into Sensei Amino's room.  
  
The guys were all exhausted and turned in early. They would be heading back to the Wind Academy tomorrow. Tori watched them walk down the corridors to their quarters, while she stood and waited for Blake.  
  
Leeann exited first. "Blake said he wanted me to make sure you're alright. He said you got hit and fainted?" Tori stood and walked with her down to the first aid room. It looked very similar to the one back at her academy. "Have a seat," she said.  
  
Tori complied and took off her uniform top, leaving her in a sky blue tank top. "Leeann, there's something that you need to know before you go poking and prodding around." Leeann laughed and turned to her.  
  
"What?" she asked as she placed a stethoscope on her chest.  
  
"I'm, um, I think I'm pregnant." Leeann's eyes grew large and she smiled. Tori then told her how she found out about her pregnancy and Leeann had her lay down on the cot.  
  
"Well, I can't tell you exactly how far along you are, but I can give you a guesstimate." Tori smiled and let the examination take place. After it was finished, Tori retreated to Blake's room where she found him looking out the window at the valley below.  
  
He was already dressed for bed in navy sweats and a white t-shirt. Tori quietly removed her uniform and put on a pair of shorts and a navy tank top. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Blake's hands met hers in front of him and he just stared out into space.  
  
"How is he?" she asked carefully. Blake turned around and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"Lee says he'll be alright, but we'll have to wait until the morning. What about you? Are you alright?"  
  
Tori smiled and nodded her head. "I know why I fainted." Blake pulled away a little and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Why? Nothing too serious I hope." He ran his fingers through her hair and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Blake...we're going to have a baby." 


	18. planning

Blake's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as a shocked look came over his face. Tori felt his arms loosen around her.  
  
"Blake?" she asked gently. "What, um, what do you think?"  
  
"I think...I need to sit down," he said, still in shock. Tori took his arm and sat him down on the bed.  
  
A million thoughts raced through her mind. Was he happy? Did he want the baby? Was he angry?  
  
Blake blinked his eyes a few times before looking into her worried blue eyes. He knew he wanted this child, but the initial thought of it hit him head on. His hand reached out and took Tori's.  
  
"Say that one more time," he coaxed smiling. Tori's eyes lit up as she saw the gleam in his eyes.  
  
"I said, we're going to have a baby." Her eyes drifted to her stomach, where Blake's hand had rested as she spoke.  
  
Their hands met and then their eyes. They both let out smiles and leaned in for a heated kiss. Their lips lingered for several minutes before they broke away and embraced.  
  
"I love you Tori...this is...amazing," Blake said.  
  
"I take it you're happy then?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I'm happy! I love you and this just proves how much." Tori kissed him again and lay down on her back, pulling him with her.  
  
Blake eased her shirt up to her ribs and kissed her stomach, causing her to laugh. "Leeann said I'm about eight weeks along," Tori said. Blake's mind began to wander back to the last time they had been together.  
  
"Nice little birthday surprise," he said laughing. Tori joined him and he eased them both up on the bed to rest on their pillows.  
  
"You saved us Blake," she began. "If you hadn't brought me to the spring..." she trailed off as the thought of losing her little one invaded her mind. Blake saw her distress and traced her face with his fingers.  
  
"I'll always be there Tor. To protect you and him." A small smile came to her lips.  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Or her," he corrected. Tori kissed him. "Now I know what you meant by your mom saving 'us.' She healed you and the baby."  
  
Tori let out a small smile and pulled herself closer to him. "She was so beautiful, and kind, and gentle...I just wish I could have had more time with her." Blake kissed her forehead.  
  
"But she'll always be watching over you- your dad too. Just like mine are watching over me and Hunter."  
  
Tori smiled and snuggled into his embrace. She knew he was right. Their parents would never leave them, and soon they would be watching the latest edition to their family as well.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Morning dawned and Blake was up instantly to check on Sensei Amino. Tori felt him leave her, but curled under the covers and fell back into slumber.  
  
Blake walked into the room and saw Leeann smiling. When she moved away from the bed, Sensei Amino was sitting upon his own smiling at him.  
  
"You have a very brave fiancé, Blake," he said softly. Blake smiled and walked to him, enveloping him in a light hug.  
  
"Yes, she is very brave," he said smiling. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Weak, yet I can feel my former strength returning," he said.  
  
"He should stay in bed at least a day, but then he'll be his old self again," Leeann added.  
  
"Bossing me around and making sure none of my students goof off," Hunter said as he entered. He walked over and hugged Sensei as well.  
  
"I think perhaps you should inform the students that classes will resume next week," Sensei said.  
  
"Like I said, bossing me around," Hunter joked. Sensei just gave him a small smile and turned to Blake.  
  
"There is also a position available here for you Blake," he said. Blake ran his hand through his hair and saw the look he was getting from Leeann.  
  
"Well, I need to talk to Tori...plus there's something else in the works at the moment," he said nervously.  
  
"Like what?" Hunter asked.  
  
Blake decided that it was only right that he should tell his family. "Tori and I are having a baby."  
  
Hunter fell out of his chair and looked at Blake with a huge grin on his face.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Cam knocked on Blake's door and Tori opened it to let him in. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.  
  
Tori chewed her lip and Cam crossed his arms. "I'm great Cam...there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Cam was like a brother to her and she couldn't keep it a secret from him. "Okay..." Cam trailed off, urging her to continue.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Cam's eyes went wide and a large smile came to his lips. He picked her up and spun her in the air. When he put her down, Shane and Dustin were waiting, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Dude, what's going on?" Dustin asked. Tori turned and told them her news. Dustin fell on the floor again and Shane hugged her.  
  
"Congratulations," he said.  
  
"Okay- why's he on the floor?" Blake asked as he entered his semi crowded room.  
  
The guys congratulated him and he grinned at Tori. She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess he just got a little too excited," she said. Blake walked over and grabbed her in a hug.  
  
"How's Sensei Amino?" Cam asked.  
  
"He's better- he's with Leeann and Hunter right now," Blake answered. "You may want to have her check Dustin out, make sure he's alright," he said jokingly. Cam and Shane laughed, shut the door, and left them alone.  
  
Tori went over and locked it. "So I was thinking," she began. "How about we set a date?"  
  
Blake kissed her cheek. "A date?"  
  
"For the wedding," she said as she playfully hit his arm. Blake pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck.  
  
"I want you as my wife as soon as possible," he said against her skin. Tori closed her eyes as she felt Blake kissing her neck.  
  
"I think that can be arranged..." she trailed off as Blake led her back to the bed. He kissed her shoulders and made his way down to her chest.  
  
"It's okay to do this, right?" he asked. Tori nodded her head and pulled him to her.  
  
"Absolutely," she said as they lay down.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A week passed and Dustin, Shane, Cam, Tori, and Blake returned to the Wind academy. Sensei was overjoyed at the news of Tori and Blake's engagement and the news about the child she carried.  
  
It had been decided that Blake would live in Blue Bay Harbor with Tori and the others, and he would teach at the Thunder Academy with Hunter. Sensei Amino was back to his old self, and he had thanked Tori profusely for her assistance.  
  
Everything in Both Tori and Blake's lives were better than they ever thought possible. They moved into Tori's house and began preparations for their wedding.  
  
Blake sat on the couch and began looking over some paperwork. Tori came out of the kitchen with two bottles of water and sat down next to him. He was deeply involved with the papers and she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Is that you're contract?" she asked. Blake nodded in agreement and closed the folder.  
  
"I think I'm getting an idea here," he said as he sat back. Tori placed her arm around him and massaged the side of his neck.  
  
"And what exactly would that be?" she asked as she looked over another set of papers on the table in front of them. Blake closed his eyes as he felt her gently massaging his skin. "Blake? What were you going to say?" she asked when he didn't respond.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I was a little distracted by this gorgeous woman rubbing my shoulder." He turned and kissed her. Tori smiled and turned her attention back to the paper. "Well, I had a thought...what is I started my own racing team. Like with Hunter and Dustin? I mean, I still have my FOXY sponsorship, so why not use it?"  
  
Tori wrinkled her forehead and looked over the paperwork and saw it had Blake's unmistakable handwriting all over it. She read some of his notes. "So you want a racing team under your own terms? Will the sponsor go for that?" she asked.  
  
"I think that once Hunter and I sit down with them, they'll go for it." He put his arms around her and hugged her close. "I'd make sure we wouldn't be gone for more than like, a week at the most, but mostly we'd have tournaments on weekends."  
  
Tori kissed his cheek and hugged him back. "I think that's a great idea...that way you can still be home and race at the same time...do everything you've always wanted."  
  
Blake looked over the papers again. "Everything's going to be great Tor, I promise."  
  
Tori smiled and kissed him gently. "Well, I had a thought too," she began. "I was wondering when we were going to do this," she said as she held out her engagement ring. Blake took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.  
  
"I would rather do it sooner than later," he said. "That way we can get everything ready for the baby." His hand rested on her stomach. Tori smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I was thinking about a ninja ceremony...we could have Sensei Wantanabe and Sensei Amino to perform it, our families are already here...not to mention that's the way our parents were married," she said as she looked up at him.  
  
He ran a hand along her cheek and kissed her lips. "I think it's perfect." He kissed her again. 


	19. wedding bells

Within the week, everything was settled- Tori and Blake would be joined in a ninja bonding ceremony at the Wind academy where Sensei Amino and Sensei Wantanabe would perform the rights. It would be a simple affair- both bride and groom in their uniforms with their friends and family around them.  
  
Blake stood at the steps of the temple anxiously awaiting his bride. Hunter and Leeann stood to his right as he faced the two Senseis, and Shane and Dustin stood to his left on the other side.  
  
Marah, Kapri, and Laura sat in chairs that had been brought out and set up across from where the Wind Ninjas stood.  
  
Tori stood inside the main building and looked out at the courtyard. Cam turned and looked over to Tori who was chewing on her lip. She couldn't believe that today was her wedding day. She looked in the mirror one last time before turning to Cam. Her hair was pulled into a French twist with tiny blue bells and baby's breath embedded into it.  
  
"Tori, they're ready," Cam said. Tori walked over to him and took his arm.  
  
"Thanks, bro," she said kissing him lightly on the cheek. Cam placed his hand over hers as it lay on his arm.  
  
"Anytime, sis," he replied. They made their way out to the temple.  
  
Blake felt his breath leave his lungs when he saw her. She was wearing the same ensemble she usually did, but he had never seen her look more beautiful. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with her as she approached.  
  
When Tori and Cam finally reached the alter, Sensei Amino spoke first. "Who brings this woman to be joined with this man today?"  
  
Cam looked to his father and saw that tears were brimming the corners of his eyes. He turned to Sensei Amino. "My father and I." He turned to Blake and placed Tori's hand in his. He then turned and took his place with Shane and Dustin.  
  
Tori turned and faced Blake. A happy tear rolled down her cheek and Blake wiped it away. She laughed a little and they turned to face their Senseis.  
  
Four candles stood next to them on a small table adorned in blue, navy, and crimson. Sensei Wantanabe handed Blake and Tori two lit candles and motioned them towards the table.  
  
"Today we honor those who are not here to celebrate with up on this great day of joy." As he spoke, Blake lit two candles and Tori did the same. "Ann, Joan, Pua, and Owen... may you watch over all of us and bless this day." Everyone then bowed to the candles and Tori and Blake returned to their spots.  
  
"Blake, repeat after me," Sensei Amino instructed. Blake took both of Tori's hands in his and looked deep into her blue eyes. "I Blake take you Victoria to be my wife."  
  
"I Blake take you Victoria to be my wife," Blake repeated smiling. Tori fought back happy tears as they continued.  
  
"I promise to love you and keep you all the days of my life," Sensei Amino said.  
  
"I promise to love you and keep you all the days of my life," Blake said.  
  
"And in keeping with the ninja tradition, I promise to honor and protect you, and all that surrounds you forever."  
  
"And in keeping with the ninja tradition, I promise to honor and protect you, and all that surrounds you forever," Blake finished. He squeezed Tori's hands gently and she smiled at him.  
  
"Tori," Sensei Wantannabe began. "Please repeat after me...I Victoria take you Blake to be my husband."  
  
"I Victoria take you Blake to be my husband," she said.  
  
"I promise to love you and keep you all the days of my life," Sensei said.  
  
"I promise to love you and keep you all the days of my life," she said.  
  
"And in keeping with the ninja tradition, I promise to honor and protect you, and all that surrounds you forever."  
  
"And in keeping with the ninja tradition, I promise to honor and protect you, and all that surrounds you forever," she finished. She ran her thumb along his hand and saw him smile.  
  
The rings were then called for, and Hunter handed Blake Tori's and Dustin handed Tori Blake's.  
  
"Place these rings on each other's third finger," Sensei Amino said.  
  
"And by doing so you will be bonded forever,' Sensei Wantanabe added.  
  
Tori and Blake smiled and placed the rings on each others left hand. As they placed the smooth silver rings on, a royal blue aura of light encased their hands and they felt warmth running through their veins. The light died down and they turned to their mentors.  
  
"By the giving and receiving of rings," Sensei Wantanabe said.  
  
"And the exchanging of vows," Sensei Amino said.  
  
"We pronounce you man and wife," they both said at the same time.  
  
Tori couldn't contain her excitement any longer, and apparently neither could Blake. They both pulled each other in and kissed for all to see. Blake dipped her back a little and hugged her close. They broke away when they heard applause from their friends and family.  
  
The day progressed on and everyone was enjoying the mini-celebration that was taking place on the lake behind the academy. The sun was beginning to set and the newlyweds headed back to their house.  
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake lifted Tori in his arms and effortlessly brought her over the threshold and into their home. He set her down and kissed her passionately. Tori's arms went around his neck and she felt herself getting lost in him.  
  
"I love you Blake," she said when they parted. Blake kissed her again.  
  
"I love you too," he said. Tori was about to lean in and kiss him again when she suddenly felt nauseous. Blake saw her face pale a little and let her go. Tori took off running for the bathroom.  
  
Blake followed her and found her retching again. He knelt down and soothingly rubbed her back. Tori finished and sat back into his arms. "I guess we're going to have to get used to this, huh?" he asked.  
  
Tori gave him a weak smile and he kissed her cheek. "Our little one doesn't seem to want us to have a wedding night." Blake kissed her forehead and helped her up.  
  
"We'll have plenty of time for that, MRS. Bradley." Tori smiled then and Blake scooped her up in his arms and brought her upstairs. He stopped in front of one of the spare bedrooms. Just before they entered, Blake whispered in her ear. "I have a little gift for you."  
  
He opened the door and led her inside. Tori's hand went over her mouth as tears began to gather. The room was painted in white and light blue. A crib, changing table, and rocking chair were set up as well. "Blake..." she squeaked out. "It's...wonderful." She turned to him and hugged him close.  
  
Blake kissed her temple and she turned around to observe the room. The furniture was all made of polished wood and adorned in different shades of Blue. Blake led her over to the rocking chair and sat her down.  
  
"You really like it?" he asked. Tori nodded through her tears,  
  
"It's perfect...how did you find the time to do all this without me knowing?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Well, while you were teaching, I took a few days off." Tori smiled and he bent down to kiss her cheek. "C'mon, there's more."  
  
Tori gave him a surprised look and followed him into their bedroom. He opened the door and a basinet was set up. Tori walked over and saw that a light blue blanket with a white orchid print was folded neatly inside, with an envelope sitting on it.  
  
The print was very similar to the ones she saw at home, back in Hawaii, and she was touched that Blake thought of it. She turned and kissed him. "This is so great, Blake." She turned and picked up the envelope and read the letter that was inside.  
  
'Dear Tori- today you made me the happiest man in the world. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you and our child that you carry. To know that you love me is the greatest gift I could ever ask for...now I want to give you something to show how much I love you and care about you...'  
  
Tori finished reading and looked up at Blake who handed her two airline tickets. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw where they were to- Honolulu, Hawaii...  
  
Tori flung her arms around him and he held her closely as tears fell onto his shoulder. "I love you Tori."  
  
Tori couldn't believe that he had done this for her. "I love you too, Blake...so much..." she replied.  
  
"We're not scheduled to leave until you're okay to travel," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Tori kissed him passionately and led him back to the bed. "This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me," she said.  
  
Blake smoothed her hair back and kissed her lips. "You've given me the greatest gift of all Tor." His hand rested on her stomach and he lowered her down. He began to unzip her uniform top and kissed her neck as he moved the garment off her. "If you're not up for this, it's okay."  
  
Tori didn't feel sick any longer, and there was nothing more that she wanted than to make love to this man...her husband...the father of her child. "I'm fine Blake," she replied huskily. Her hands moved to his top and he helped her remove it.  
  
Their pants were next to go and soon they were covered in nothing but kisses and loose bed sheets. They both had never felt anything like this before, as this was their first time as husband and wife.  
  
They began at a slow pace, before speeding up as their desires grew. They continued long into the night until they felt their ultimate releases and drifted back to earth. Both were sweating and had tired smiled on their lips. Tori lay on her back, while Blake lay on his side, his arm placed loosely around her, holding her close to him.  
  
Tori's eyes slowly closed and Blake followed soon after, holding his wife and child in his arms. 


	20. Kailani

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blake asked Tori as the plane landed. Tori patted his arm and kissed his cheek. Throughout the flight she had been feeling a little queasy, but being nearly five months pregnant now, she was told to expect that from her doctor.  
  
As soon as she entered her second trimester, her doctor had given her the 'OK' to travel and she and Blake were returning to her home. "Blake, we're fine," she said placing a hand on her slightly rounded belly. Blake smiled and helped her out of her seat.  
  
As soon as they exited the plane, tears sprung to Tori's eyes. Everything looked exactly the way it had when she left it nearly four years ago. The sun was shining brightly, the warm air blew her hair and she breathed in the sweet scent of flowers and seawater.  
  
Blake saw her tears and wiped them away. He knew this place brought back both painful and happy memories for her. He kissed her cheek and they made their way to their hotel.  
  
As the cab drove down the familiar streets, Tori couldn't help but stare in disbelief that she was home again. They pulled into the hotel and checked into their room.  
  
"So what do you want to do first?" Blake asked. Tori was standing in front of the window looking out at the beautiful sight in front of her. They had the majority of the afternoon to do whatever they wanted, and right now, all she could do was stare. "Tor?" Blake wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his hands on her stomach.  
  
Tori turned to him and smiled. "It's just so weird to be back here," she just about whispered.  
  
"We could just chill here for the day if you want," he suggested.  
  
"No...I want to, no I need to get out there...see a few places." She turned to him and kissed his lips. "Thank you for bringing me home."  
  
Blake kissed her back and watched as she changed into a white tank top and a blue orchid print sarong. Her slightly protruding belly was very apparent, but all she could do was smile. Blake threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and escorted his wife out into the beauty that was Hawaii.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The open market was a sight to behold. Several small stands selling fresh fruit, flowers, souvenirs, pictures, sunglasses, and just about anything else you could want lined the wide open street as Tori and Blake walked hand in hand through the little 'shops.'  
  
Blake bought Tori a small orchid and placed it behind her ear, kissing her cheek. Tori smiled and they continued walking until they came to a small stretch of sand. They began walking towards the water and let the warm ocean lap against their legs.  
  
"WIKOLIA?!" a voice called from down the sand. Tori turned her head and saw a very tall, dark skinned woman, about her age running towards her. Blake saw Tori's face instantly light up.  
  
"Alana," Tori breathed as the woman stopped in front of her.  
  
"Oh Tori I knew it was you!" Alana said as she hugged her. Tori hugged  
her back and was smiling from ear to ear. Alana pulled away and took a good look at her. "Look at you!"  
  
Tori grinned and took Blake's hand. "Alana, this is my husband Blake. Blake this is Alana, she was my neighbor when I lived here." Blake shook her hand.  
  
"Wow, your married and you have a little keiki on the way? Tori this  
is wonderful! How long are you here for? You have to come and have dinner with Mak and I! He'd love to see you and meet your husband."  
  
"Wait, Mak? Mak Tanoi? I thought you hated him?" Tori asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, well, after you left, things sort of happened between us...and now we're married and have a beautiful little girl, Loa May."  
  
Blake smiled and felt Tori pull him closer to her. She turned and had a question in her eyes. "We'd love to Alana, thank you," he said. Tori kissed him and they parted from Tori's old friend.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent taking in the sights of the island, and running into more people that Tori knew. Blake was thrilled to watch his wife as she reunited with her friends and old acquaintances. She was so happy and he was overjoyed that he had helped in bringing her that happiness.  
  
As the afternoon began to turn into evening, Tori decided to share her most favorite part of the island with her husband.  
  
"Tori, I don't think it's safe for you to be climbing up there," Blake said when he saw where she intended to go- it was a small hill, but it was a little steep. Tori just smiled and made her way up with Blake following close behind.  
  
"C'mon or we're going to miss it," she said as she reached the top. Blake reached her and saw that they were on top of a small cliff that had a clear view of the ocean and a small forest of trees on the other side.  
  
"Wow," was all Blake could say as he beheld the sight. Tori took his hand and they sat down. Blake was leaning against a tree while Tori sat in front of him. Their hands were joined over their child and they watched as the sky turned from blue, to pink, yellow, and orange.  
  
"My dad used to take me here when I was little...he said that he and my mom would come here when she was pregnant and watch the sun set almost every night...it's the most beautiful thing in the world," Tori said as she breathed in deeply. "It's my favorite place to be, well, one of my favorite."  
  
Blake kissed her cheek. "And where would the other be?" he asked as his eyes focused on the sky.  
  
"Right here...with you and-"she paused as she sat up suddenly. "The baby," she said as a surprised look came to her face. A tear ran down her cheek and Blake grew concerned.  
  
"Tori, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked. Tori nodded her head and leaned back against him again. He saw that tears were now forming. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tori choked out the words as they came... "I think I felt him move," she said in disbelief. Blake's eyes grew excited and he placed a hand on her belly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Tori sighed. "Yes, she's defiantly swimming around in there...it's like butterflies in my stomach."  
  
Blake kissed her. "This is all so amazing...but..."  
  
"But?" she asked smiling.  
  
"We've been calling the baby, him, her, he, she...I think we need to come up with a name or something. Just for now," he said.  
  
Tori smiled and watched as the sun dipped below the water. "Oh my gosh...I think I have an idea." Blake smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Okay," he said laughing a little.  
  
"Kailani," she whispered.  
  
"Kailani...what exactly does that mean?" he asked. He liked the sound of it, but he wasn't really sure of what it was.  
  
"Well, it can be used for a boy or a girl and it means the sea and sky... like water and thunder," she said smiling.  
  
Blake looked into her beautiful blue eyes and kissed her deeply. "Water and thunder...I like that. A little of you and me together."  
  
Tori smiled and looked down to her child. "Kailani it is then." They kissed again and turned back to the skyline where the onset of night was coming in. They stood and carefully made their way back down the hill, down the street, and back to their hotel.  
  
As soon as they entered, Tori lay down on the bed, exhausted. Blake ordered in dinner and they ate peacefully when it arrived.  
  
Tori decided to take a bath while Blake cleaned up their dinner dishes. After some time, Blake decided to check on Tori. He peeked into the bathroom and saw her immersed in bubbles.  
  
"You have no idea how hot you look right now," he said as he sat on the floor next to the tub. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. Tori smiled sleepily and sat up a little.  
  
"Thank you," she said. Blake took a washcloth and began to wash her back. "You don't have to do that you know," she said. "You've done so much for me already today...you were so great to put up with all those people. I know you-" she was cut off by Blake's lips on hers.  
  
The kiss was so passionate and soft, that Tori felt her entire body tingle. They pulled away and Blake took her face in his hand. "Tori, I love you so much I'd do anything for you...even let that old lady pinch my cheeks again."  
  
Tori grinned. They had met one of Tori's old teachers earlier and she had remarked at how handsome Blake was and had pinched his face a little. "I love you," she said as her hand went to her belly as she felt Kailani move again.  
  
Blake smiled and pulled away. Tori turned her head to him and saw him beginning to undress. She smiled when he slid into the tub behind her and began to massage her back. "We have four more days here, and I plan on pampering you," he whispered in her ear. "And Kailani."  
  
Tori could only smile and let his fingers work her muscles. They gently caressed and massaged each other until the water grew cold, and then moved to their bed. Blake threw on a pair of boxers and laid down next to Tori who was in her underwear and a t-shirt.  
  
Her eyes were closed already and Blake sat there staring at her lovingly. He leaned down and kissed her cheeks before he set his head down next to hers. He closed his eyes and they waited for the new day to dawn. 


	21. friends and fears

The next three days were filled with sightseeing, luaus, beachcombing, and just enjoying time together. Tori was the happiest Blake had ever seen her. Today was their last day in paradise and Tori once again found herself on the beach.  
  
Blake had tried his hand at surfing, but spent more time in the water than on top of it. It killed Tori that she couldn't surf right now. All she wanted to do was get out in the water and surf like she had when she was a girl. Kailani began to move again and she smiled.  
  
As soon as this baby was born she would teach it how to surf, just like her father had taught her. She looked out at the water and saw a very wet Blake jogging towards her with a rental board. He set it in the sand and lay down on his back on the blanket they had brought.  
  
"I don't know how you do it," he said breathlessly.  
  
Tori smiled and ran her hand through his hair. His navy wet shirt clung to his chest and he was itching a little. "Blake, why don't you take your shirt off? It's like 85 degrees," Tori suggested. Blake sat up and gave her a wary glance.  
  
"Tor, you know why," he said. Tori placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm just so used to seeing you without it," she said grinning. Blake smiled and kissed her gently.  
  
His hand lingered on her face as he ran his thumb along her cheeks. They pulled away and Blake pulled her down with him. Tori laid her head on his shoulder, not caring if she got wet. "This has been so great- I hate to see it end," he said.  
  
"Yeah...it's been great coming back here, but our home is in Blue Bay Harbor...plus," she said as she propped herself up on an elbow. "You guys have your first tournament in two weeks."  
  
Blake's face broke out into a smile. He had talked to his sponsor and to Hunter and Dustin. Everything fell into place rather quickly, and Thunderstorm Racing was born. Racing with the FOXY logo on their backs, Hunter, Blake, and Dustin were entered in their first tournament that was being held only a few hours from Blue Bay Harbor.  
  
"I guess it'll be good to get back home," he said. They sat on the beach for most of the rest of the day- swimming and lounging, until the sun got low in the sky. They were going to Alana and Mak's house tonight to honor their invitation to Tori's old friend.  
  
The walk from the hotel to the house was short, and soon they were standing on the front porch of the modest little beach home. Tori knocked on the door and was greeted by a very tall, built, dark skinned man with short black hair and green eyes.  
  
"Tor?" the man asked in shock. Tori nodded and hugged him.  
  
"Hello Mak," she said smiling. "This is my husband Blake." Blake stepped forward and shook Mak's hand. "Blake this is Mak Tanoi."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Mak said. He led them inside and got them drinks. "I think Lana went to get Loa May," he said as he heard the soft sounds of a baby. Alana emerged with a tiny bundle wrapped in a yellow blanket.  
  
"Tori, Blake, I'm so glad you could make it," Alana said. "This is Loa," she said introducing her daughter. Tori instinctively placed a hand on her stomach and Blake smiled.  
  
Soon Tori and Alana were getting dinner ready, while Blake and Mak got acquainted. Mak was holding his daughter while Blake looked on in awe. "So how long have you and Tori been married?" Mak asked. Blake ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, we've been married for a little over three months, but we've been together for over a year," Blake said.  
  
"Ah," Mak said. "Started the family a little early?" he asked smiling. Blake let out a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't be happier."  
  
"I know what you mean...Lana and I had Loa before we got hitched- nothing wrong with that."  
  
There were a few moments of awkward silence before Blake decided to change the subject. "So how do you know Tori?"  
  
"We all went to school together. Her dad and my mom knew each other and sometimes we would play over each other's houses. What about you? How'd you meet?"  
  
Blake swallowed and smiled nervously. "Our, friend Dustin introduced us," he said truthfully. Mak smiled and heard Alana calling from the kitchen.  
  
"Would you mind holding her for me?" Mak asked Blake. Blake's eyes widened- he had never held a baby before... "Come on, you're going to need the practice." Blake smiled and took the tiny baby from Mak. Mak disappeared into the kitchen and Blake tried his best not to disturb the sleeping child.  
  
He couldn't believe that he was going to have one of these in a few short months. Loa began to stir slightly and Blake got nervous. He carefully adjusted her in his arms and she settled back down.  
  
"You're pretty good at that," Tori commented as she entered the room and sat next to him. The sight made her heart melt and she felt her child move again.  
  
Blake turned his head and kissed her cheek. "I've never done this before," he said. Tori bit her lip and Blake's eyebrows raised.  
  
"I've never held a baby either," she admitted. Blake smiled.  
  
"Great parents we're going to be," he said grinning. "I mean that Tor...everything's going to be fine." He handed Tori the baby and she smiled down at the little girl she held in her arms. Blake's words played back in her head. 'Everything's going to be fine...' Suddenly fear gripped her heart.  
  
What if everything wasn't fine...what if her worst nightmare came true and she...suffered the same fate as her mother...  
  
"Tor? You there?" Blake asked. Tori snapped out of her mindset and turned to him with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah," was all she got out before they were called to dinner.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
After a pleasant evening with Tori's old friends, the Bradley's went back to their hotel and began to get ready for their morning flight. Tori was taking things slowly. Everything she did was done at half the pace she normally would have done.  
  
Several thoughts raced through her head as she packed. From the moment she found out she was pregnant, and after her mother left her for a second time, a growing fear began to engulf her. What if she passed away like her mother had. She would never be able to hear first words, see first steps, or see her baby grow up. One time, when she was having theses thoughts, she almost wished she wasn't having a baby.  
  
But her heart and brain put a stop to that immediately. She wanted this child more than she had wanted anything in her whole life, and she loved it more than she ever thought she could- even before it was born.  
  
Blake had noticed her sluggishness and wondered what was puzzling her. Tori hadn't said anything to him about her concerns...but in the same, Blake hadn't told her of his apprehension- he was afraid that he would be taken from his wife and child like his parents had been from his brother and him. He didn't want to leave his child alone...  
  
"Ouch," Tori said softly. Blake stopped what he was doing and was at her side immediately.  
  
"What happened?" he asked concerned. Tori grabbed her lower back and began to massage it as best she could.  
  
"It's nothing. I just got a cramp," she said. Blake moved her hands and led her over to the bed. Tori sat down and Blake sat behind her, rubbing his fingers in small circles on her lower back, and then up to her shoulders. Tori closed her eyes and tried to relax.  
  
She knew all this worrying wasn't good for her in her condition, but she couldn't help it. At that moment, Kailani moved suddenly and Tori grasped her belly. Blake stopped his motions and turned to her.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" he asked. Tori shook her head, but couldn't stop a small tear that ran down her cheek. The feeling of life within her, while at the same time thinking about her own life, caused her eyes to well up.  
  
"Blake..." she sobbed out. Blake helped her reposition herself so he was holding her to him. "I'm...I'm scared." Blake felt her floodgates open and felt tears on his shirt. "What if something goes wrong and I...I don't..." she couldn't finish her sentence and just held Blake.  
  
His mind began to place the pieces of her sentences together and realized that both of them feared leaving their child. "I am too," he finally admitted. This topped Tori's sobs a little and she looked into his eyes. "I don't want to have Kai or you without me there."  
  
Tori felt his hand reach her cheek and a few tears were brushed away. She leaned her forehead against his. "What are we going to do?" she asked nervously. "I don't want to leave you either..."  
  
"We made a promise to each other," he said. Tori smiled weakly as she remembered their wedding. "To always protect one another...and I plan to hold to that."  
  
"I promise to honor and protect you, and all that surround you forever," Tori said, repeating her vows. Blake smiled and kissed her lips gently.  
  
"We'll get through this together...like we always do."  
  
Tori found some comfort in his words and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said softly as she caressed his face. Blake moved his head and kissed her gently.  
  
He would do everything in his power to ensure the safety of his wife and child, and he knew that she would do the same for him. "I love you too Blondie." They sat together in comfortable silence until Tori let out a yawn. "Why don't you turn in and I'll finish packing." He kissed her forehead and Tori smiled...everything was going to be alright... wasn't it? 


	22. uh oh

"Where are they?" Cam asked as he and Tori sat in the bleachers, waiting for the race to begin. Tori glanced around and a smile spread across her face as she saw two bikes with numbers, 11 and 08 on the front.  
  
"There," she said. Cam looked and saw Blake and Hunter pull up to the start line.  
  
"Dudes! Did I miss anything?" a very flustered Shane said as he sat next to them with Marah and Kapri in tow.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Tori asked. She knew Kapri never missed one of Hunter's races. They had surprised everyone, including themselves when they had gotten together. Marah on the other hand was looking around for Dustin- her fiancé.  
  
Since Tori and Blake had returned, nearly 3 months ago, things had changed in everyone's lives. Besides Kapri and Hunter, Shane and Kelly had gotten together. He had decided to tell her about his ranger past, and she took it surprisingly well.  
  
Dustin and Marah, as well as Cam and Laura, were engaged, and Tori was now VERY heavy with child.  
  
Blake, Hunter, and Dustin were winning nearly every tournament they entered in their respective racing categories. With the winnings from the races, they all had gotten together with Kelly and expanded Storm Chargers that was now two stories and carried a full staff. They were all partners in the deal, and soon they would be adding a new member to the family.  
  
Tori smile as she placed her hand on her very round belly. A small hand or foot met hers and she laughed a little. "Tor? You okay?" Shane asked. Tori nodded.  
  
"You all are treating me like some sort of bomb that's about to go off or something!" she said.  
  
"Well, you sorta are," Kapri commented. Tori smirked at her and turned her attention back to the racers and saw Blake give her a smile as he placed his helmet on. Within moments, he and hunter were racing around the track furiously. Hunter took first, while Blake finished second. Large cheers went up from the crowd and the rangers, with Marah and Kapri made their way down to where the Storm Chargers rig was set up.  
  
They found Dustin sitting under the awning of the newly furnished trailer with his eyes closed. Marah went over and sat on his lap, waking him instantly.  
  
"Dude, what'd I miss?" he asked suddenly, which caused everyone to laugh. Blake and Hunter pulled up then and Tori couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was so proud of him. Kapri went over to Hunter, while Blake got off his bike and kissed Tori gently on her cheek.  
  
"Great job!" Tori said smiling. Blake hugged her as best he could and Tori laughed.  
  
"Thanks," he replied. Everyone was celebrating when Kelly pulled up in the van. Shane greeted her with a small kiss, and they began to pack up everything. They all congregated back at Storm Chargers and closed the shop for the day.  
  
Upstairs in the main office, Tori was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed.  
  
"So, any names?" Kapri asked as she sat across from her. Tori shook her head.  
  
"Nothing definite yet," Tori replied.  
  
"Oh...I thought you guys settled on Kai. I mean, that is what you call him...or her." Tori smiled.  
  
"Kai means ocean in Hawaiian. The full name is Kailani. It means sea and sky in Hawaiian.  
  
Kapri smiled. "That's like so cute!"  
  
Just then, the thunder brothers came up the stairs. Blake sat next to Tori and placed a hand on her belly. "Tired?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah...Kailani seems to think my stomach is a punching bag," Tori replied.  
  
"I guess we know my nephew's going to be a ninja then," hunter said.  
  
"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Kapri challenged him.  
  
"I just do."  
  
"No you don't! there is no way to tell if-"she was cut off by Hunter kissing her.  
  
"Finally, a way to shut her up," Blake whispered to Tori, causing her to giggle. "Come on, let's get you home." They left Kapri and Hunter and took the short van ride back to their house.  
  
Once inside, Tori laid out on the couch and closed her eyes. Moments later, Blake was sitting with her feet on her lap. "I can't wait until this kid's born," she said tiredly.  
  
"Me neither," he replied as he took her foot in his hands and began to massage it. "I was thinking...what about middle names?"  
  
"Well I think that if it's a boy he should have your name," Tori said smiling.  
  
"Kailani Blake Bradley. Good motocross name," he said grinning.  
  
"Or surfer...we could call him Kai for short." she paused for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "And if it's a girl, Joann...for your mum and mine." Blake smiled.  
  
"I love it." He got up and kissed her lips gently. "I can't wait to see what's in there," he said placing a hand on her stomach.  
  
"We'll know soon enough." Tori struggled a little to sit up, but with Blake's assistance, she stood and made her way up to their room. She climbed into bed and was asleep almost instantly. For some reason, the baby had been extremely active today and had tired her out.  
  
Blake walked into the room and saw her fast asleep. He smiled and changed into a pair of pajama pants. He got in next to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
It was well past midnight when Tori awoke suddenly to a cramping sensation in her abdomen. She had been getting them a little lately, but her doctor had told her that they were to be expected until the middle of her eighth month... she was there now and her fear suddenly grew.  
  
The cramping stopped and she calmed. Five minutes later, another cramp hit her, this one more painful than the other. She sat up instantly and felt a small release inside of her. Before she knew it, she found that her pants, as well as the sheets around her were wet. She held her belly as she realized that this was it...she was in labor.  
  
She turned to Blake who was still soundly sleeping with his head half buried in a pillow. She gently shook him. "Blake," she said. He didn't respond. She shoved him. "Blake! Wake up."  
  
Blake bolted awake and saw Tori sitting up with a terrified look on her face. "What's happened?" he asked as he sat next to her.  
  
"I think my water just broke." 


	23. and baby makes three

Blake blinked a few times before he realized that this was it. He glanced down at the sheets and opened his eyes wide. "Oh wow," he said. Tori smiled nervously and winced as another contraction came.  
  
"We need to go...like now," she urged. Blake fell off the bed as he was trying to get up as fast as possible. Tori carefully eased herself off the bed and gripped her belly.  
  
Blake threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and went over to her. He helped her to stand. "This is it," he said smiling. Tori smiled as well and they kissed sweetly. Blake threw her already packed bag over his shoulder, and they made their way to the hospital.  
  
Tori was sitting in the backseat of the van while Blake drove as carefully as he could. "So any bets on what Kailani will be?" she asked through her pain. Blake knew she was trying to get her mind off of the pain she was going through.  
  
"I'm going with a girl," he said.  
  
"Okay...so you, Marah, and Dustin for girl..." she took in a deep breath. "And Shane, Cam, and Hunter for boy."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I, ah, I don't know," she struggled. At last they reached the hospital and Tori was brought in her room. She was hooked up to several monitors and had an IV in her arm. Blake sat by her side and held her hand as she tried to rest.  
  
"I don't know how you can go through all this," Blake whispered after Tori went through a very large contraction. He wiped her forehead and kissed her temple.  
  
"I don't either, but I have a feeling it'll all be worth it in a little while," she replied.  
  
Four hours had past and it was nearing dawn. Blake sat uncomfortably as he watched his wife in pain. He was scared for her...and their child whenever he heard her even let out the tiniest whimper. The doctors had assured him that everything was normal, but he just had a feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
"Blake," Tori whispered. She was exhausted. She had been in labor for about six hours, and was drained. Blake leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you so much Tor...for going through all this," he said. Tori smiled and saw the doctor come in.  
  
"Well, how are we doing?" she asked. Tori just looked at her and the doctor went to check to see how far along she was. "Well, I think we're ready to start pushing." Tori and Blake both got a wild look in their eyes as the room filled up with two nurses, the doctor, and a small examining table.  
  
"You ready?" Blake asked as he offered Tori his hand again.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she said. The doctor called for her to push, and Tori did. She clutched Blake's hand and clamped down hard, as she felt pressure on her abdomen. Blake's other arm went behind her back to try and support her.  
  
"Good Tori," the doctor said. Tori pushed harder, and harder each time, and before long she could feel the baby emerging. "Okay, the head is out," the doctor paused for a moment. "Hold on...don't push."  
  
Tori and Blake grew concerned as the doctor called for a pair of scissors. "What's wrong? What's happening?" Tori asked terrified. Blake looked down to where the doctor was and saw that the umbilical chord was wrapped tightly around the baby's neck. Its tiny face was blue...  
  
Blake turned back to Tori. "The chord," was all he could say. Tori had tears streaming down her face at this point.  
  
"Okay, Tori, your baby is in distress...I need you to calm down and slowly push, okay?" the doctor said gently. Tori nodded her head and took hold of Blake's hand once more. She pushed carefully and felt like she was being ripped in two. Within seconds, the doctor had the baby in her arms and took it over to the examining bed where they tried to revive the tiny body.  
  
"What's wrong? Why isn't it crying?" Tori sobbed. Blake too had tears in his eyes as he saw his child being whisked away.  
  
"I don't know...but, it'll be okay," he said trying to calm both their fears. They didn't even know the sex of their child yet.  
  
After about what seemed like the longest two minutes of their lives, they heard a sound that made their hearts stop...their child's first cry. Blake held Tori as best he could in his arms and kissed her forehead. The doctor returned and handed Tori her child wrapped in a blue blanket.  
  
"Congratulations...you have a beautiful son," the doctor said. Tori kissed her son's forehead and then turned to look up at Blake, who had a few tears running down his cheeks. He too kissed his son and then his wife.  
  
"I love you," Blake said to Tori.  
  
"Love you too," she replied. They smiled and met for a quick kiss before turning their attention back to the baby.  
  
His skin was lighter than Blake's, but darker than Tori's. He had a full head of black hair, and almost looked exactly like Blake, with the exception of his eyes that were blue like Tori's.  
  
"Kailani Blake Bradley," Tori said to the baby. Blake smiled. "Is that your name," Tori said to the infant. He moved slightly in her arms.  
  
"Kai," Blake repeated to himself. Tori grinned and handed him to Blake. He took him in his arms and stared in awe. "Thank you for giving me this Tor," he said looking at her. Tori's eyes were half shut and she smiled.  
  
"We did this together...thank you." After she said those words, she drifted off into a contented sleep. Blake walked over and sat on the chair next to the bed with his son.  
  
"You see her right there?" he asked Kai. "That's your mum. She's the most beautiful, wonderful person in the whole world," he said. Kai squirmed a little and closed his eyes. Blake sat there with the two most important people in his life and sighed. He laid a hand on Tori's arm and spoke to them both. "We're a family now."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori woke up a few hours later and found Blake sleeping in the chair with Kailani snuggled up against him. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. Blake was everything to her, and he had given her the greatest gift anyone could- the gift of life. Without him, she, and Kai may not have made it.  
  
She reached over and gently brushed Blake's arm with her hand. He woke up slowly and looked down to the tiny person that lay on his chest, then to Tori who was grinning at him.  
  
"How is he?" she asked as she sat up. Blake sat up too and handed Kai to her.  
  
"He's great...how are you?"  
  
"Tired...but extremely happy." Blake leaned over and kissed her. A soft knocking was heard at the door and the turned to see a bunch of balloons enter the room first, followed by a head of dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Is it okay to come in?" Hunter asked. Blake had called everyone and told them the news shortly after Tori had fallen asleep. Both Tori and Blake laughed.  
  
"Of course it's okay, UNCLE Hunter," Tori emphasized. Hunter grinned and came in. He set the balloons down and walked over to Blake who gave him a hug.  
  
Hunter looked down at his nephew and couldn't help but smile. "Looks like a mini-you," he said to Blake. Blake laughed and picked him up.  
  
"Here." Blake handed Kai to Hunter and Hunter was speechless for the first time in his life.  
  
Soon everyone else began to filter into the room, and Kai was the center of attention.  
  
Blake and Tori just smiled at her and took in the scene of their family...all of them, together with the first of many children that would come into the lives of the rangers. (((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) A/N: Yeah! Tori's a mommy on Mother's Day! i really didn't plan it this way, but it all works out so great don't ya think? 


	24. happy birthday

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kai, happy birthday to you," everyone sang as Blake bounced his two-year- old son on his knee.  
  
"Blow em out," Blake coaxed him. Kai looked over to Tori who was smiling at him and then back to Blake. "Like this," he said imitating blowing the candles out. Kai smiled and blew as hard as his little lungs could, and with the help of his Uncle Hunter, he accomplished his goal.  
  
Everyone cheered and Kai giggled. Today was his second birthday and everyone, and their families, had turned up for the event at Storm Chargers. The store was closed for the day and everyone was happily celebrating,  
  
In the two years that had passed since Kai's birth, everyone had started families, or were in the process there of. Dustin and Marah had gotten married and were the proud parents of a one-year-old son, Max. Laura and Cam also had married and had a one-year-old son, Kanoi.  
  
Shane and Kelly were married almost a year ago and were expecting their first child within the next four months. Kapri and Hunter eloped and surprised everyone when they returned from a vacation they had taken shortly after Kai turned one. They too were expecting and Kapri was due around the same time as Kelly.  
  
Kai scrambled out of his father's embrace and over to a small stack of presents that we sitting on the floor. Max and Kanoi teetered over to them with their mother's in tow. Kapri followed her sister as Tori stayed seated at the table.  
  
The guys all got up and began milling around as they watched their nephews play with a small plastic bike, that looked like a dirtbike. Blake looked over to Tori and smiled as she stood and walked over to him.  
  
He met her halfway and hugged her. "How are we feeling today?" he asked as he placed a hand on her very pronounced stomach.  
  
Tori grinned and kissed his cheek. "We're fine." They turned and watched as their son played with a few discarded toys that were strewn about. They were expecting their second child any day now.  
  
Tori turned to where her brother in law had her son lifted high in the air and was spinning him around. "Uncle Hunter!" Kai squealed in delight. "Fly!"  
  
Hunter laughed and placed him back on the ground. "Leave that to Uncle Shane,' Hunter said grinning. Kyle looked at him oddly, but everyone else just laughed. Kai ran over to Tori and wrapped his arms around her legs.  
  
"Baby play yet?" he asked. Tori smiled and tussled his hair a bit. He was a miniature version of his father with his mother's eyes. Ever since he heard about the baby, he wanted it to come out and play with him.  
  
"Not yet," she said.  
  
Kai pouted a little but smiled when Blake picked him up and gave him a raspberry on his little tummy. He giggled uncontrollably until Blake put him down. "Silly daddy," he said.  
  
"Silly Kai," Blake retorted. They both let out the same smile and Kyle ran off again towards his playmates. Blake turned back to Tori and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I think you're both silly," she said.  
  
"And I'm sure this one will be too," he said as he placed his hand on her stomach. Tori smiled and felt the baby kick hard inside of her. She rubbed her back as another kick came.  
  
"Well, one thing's for sure- this one likes to kick." Blake rubbed her back for a moment before he felt a small tug on his shirt.  
  
"Daddy come play," Kai said. Blake helped Tori to sit, and went off with him.  
  
'That felt really...weird,' Tori said to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when Kelly and Kapri came and sat with her.  
  
"So what's this one's name going to be? Anything decided?" Kelly wondered.  
  
Tori smiled. "Yes, actually. We decided on another Hawaiian name. It's...different."  
  
"Well?" Kapri asked.  
  
"Kili (Kee-li)," Tori explained. The woman all smiled and watched as their children and nephews helped Kai with his gifts.  
  
After some time, the kids started getting sluggish, and soon Max and Kanoi were dozing in their father's arms. Kai began rubbing his eyes and Blake picked him up. Hunter helped Tori load up their van with the remaining gifts and they drove home.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori settled Kai into his bed and stood up, holding her back as a cramp began to irritate her. She walked out and closed the door slowly. She leaned up against the door and closed her eyes as the cramp spread to her abdomen.  
  
Blake walked upstairs towards his room when he saw Tori standing outside of Kai's room, obviously in pain. He went to her and placed a hand on her face. "Blondie?" he asked gently. "Is it the baby?"  
  
Tori opened her eyes that were now filled with tears. "I don't know. It's different than it was with Kai," she said. "I feel, weak all over all of a sudden."  
  
Blake reached out and helped her to their room. Tori slowly sat on the bed and placed her hands on her stomach. "I'm calling Hunter to watch Kai. We're going to the hospital."  
  
Tori didn't argue and soon she was once again hooked up to monitors in a hospital room. As soon as she was settled, the doctor's assessed her and discovered that the baby was breech inside of her, and she was ready to deliver.  
  
"Isn't there any way the baby could turn?" Tori asked when the doctor told her that she would require a C-section.  
  
"Unfortunately, right now, unless the baby turns within the next few hours, we'll have to operate," she said. Tori sighed and sat back against the pillows with Blake sitting beside her. She let out a defeated sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey," Blake said as he reached for her hand. "It'll be alright," he said, kissing her hand.  
  
Tori tried to smile but felt a contraction and tried to control her breathing. The monitors began to beep and make noises, causing them both to worry. The doctor came in and looked at the monitors with a worried look.  
  
"Tori, we need to get you into the O.R. immediately. Your baby hasn't turned and I'm afraid that its heart rate has dropped and is still dropping."  
  
Blake clenched Tori's hand and felt his stomach fall. "How fast can you get the baby out?"  
  
"I can have it delivered in 60 seconds if necessary. But right now, we need to get you prepped so you can have your baby." With that the doctor was gone.  
  
Tears were now streaming down Tori's face. "Oh God," she said softly. "We can't lose the baby, Blake."  
  
Blake leaned in and kissed her tearstained cheeks. He was very worried for her and the thought of her being operated on terrified him. "We won't."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" she asked. Blake cupped her face with his hand.  
  
"Because I know that I won't let any harm come to you or our child. I'll be strong for all of us. I love you." He kissed her lips once more before the nurses came in a whisked her away to the O.R.  
  
"I love you," she said as she left the room. Blake dressed in scrubs that had been brought for him and headed up there as well, praying that his words were true...everything was going to be alright...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Ready?" the doctor asked Tori as she began. Tori nodded her head and felt pressure on her abdomen.  
  
Blake sat next to her head. "I love you," he whispered into her ear as he brushed away tears that had fallen. Tori sniffled as she felt a weight being lifted from her body, followed by a faint cry that slowly grew.  
  
"It's a girl," the doctor said. Tori and Blake both smiled then and laughed a little as the doctor handed her to Blake, who held her for Tori to see. "She's just fine, Tori."  
  
Blake held his daughter and kissed her forehead, and then Tori's. "I love you," Tori said to Blake. He smiled and kissed her lips. She looked at her daughter and smiled. Her hair was dark, as well as her eyes.  
  
"Kili Joann," Tori said softly. Blake smiled as well and handed his daughter to a nurse to be cleaned completely.  
  
Nearly an hour later, Tori was sleeping in her room with Blake sitting beside her, holding Kili. He couldn't believe that after everything they had been through- the worrying, the emotions, the pain- that he had a perfectly healthy little girl.  
  
He had called Hunter shortly after they had settled, and he was brining Kai in, in a few minutes to meet his sister. It was relatively early in the evening, and Blake knew that Kai would want to see her.  
  
Kili moved slightly in his arms and he kissed her forehead. "Daddy?" a tiny voice said from the slightly open door. Blake looked up and saw Kai slowly walking towards him with Hunter and Kapri in tow. Kai went over to Blake and sat next to him on the large chair.  
  
"Hey Kai," Blake said. "This is your sister, Kili." Kyle looked at the little body his father held and smiled.  
  
"Baby girl," was all he said. He giggled a little and then looked over to Tori. "Mommy sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah, she's tired." Kai walked over to the bed and kissed Tori's hand lightly. Tori stirred awake and smiled at her son.  
  
"Hey Kai," she said.  
  
"Mommy not sleeping," Kai said turning back to Hekili. Tori laughed a little and watched as her son, daughter, and husband all interacted. It made her heart melt to know that they were hers...her family. 


	25. family

Tori sat on the soft grass of the park with Kili sleeping in her arms. Laura and Marah were sitting also and laughed as the guys tried to play football with their sons. Kelly laughed as she readjusted her newborn daughter in her arms.  
  
Skye Anna Clarke was born three months ago, a day before Owen Hunter Bradley greeted the world. Skye's skin was lightly tanned, and her hair had a touch of red to it like her mother.  
  
Owen on the other hand was as light skinned as could be. His blue eyes mirrored his fathers, while his hair was a light shade of blonde.  
  
Kapri put Owen in his carrier and watched as Hunter picked Max high in the air. Everyone was enjoying the late afternoon sunshine as the guys came back over to the girls. Kai clung to Blake's back, while Kanoi and Max raced Shane and Cam.  
  
Blake sat next to Tori and kissed her cheek. Kai sat on his lap and looked over to Kili. "Kili play mama?" he asked.  
  
Tori kissed his forehead and saw him release a yawn. "Kili's taking a nap...I think you need one too."  
  
Blake caught her look and they parted from their friends. As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Kai was already sound asleep with his thumb stuffed into his mouth. Blake took Kili in while Tori tended to her son.  
  
Soon Kai was tucked away in his room and Tori went to her room where she saw Blake trying to calm his daughter. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him, kissing his cheek.  
  
"I think she's hungry," Blake said. Tori took her from him and undid the front of her shirt. Blake watched in awe as Tori held the baby up to her chest and fed her. It was in these moments that he truly realized what it was meant to love her.  
  
In these precious times that they shared, he felt as if he heart would burst from his chest from pure love and adoration he held for the woman in front of him.  
  
Tori felt him reach his arm behind her and kiss her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him. He was always there for her and their children and for that she was eternally grateful. He was her rock in the world that kept her grounded, and yet allowed her to stretch her wings and fly.  
  
The tiny body in her arms ceased her suckling and closed her tiny brown eyes. Her skin was a light tan, and her hair had lightened to a light shade of blonde, much like her mothers. It was apparent in her eyes that she was Blake's child.  
  
She carefully removed Kili from her bosom and Blake took her into her room that was adorned in light blue and white, much like Kai's room had once been. His walls were now covered with his many pictures and a few of him and Blake on Blake's bike.  
  
He walked over and placed her in a basinet on the other side of the room. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek and watched her squirm a little. He carefully made his way out and headed back to his wife.  
  
Tori buttoned her shirt back up and settled into the warmth of her bed. Between a two year old and a three month old she was exhausted. Her eyes slowly closed and she lay down on her nearly flat stomach.  
  
Blake walked in and found her seemingly asleep. He shut the light off and lay down next to her, placing an arm over her back protectively. His lips gently brushed hers and he felt her respond just as lightly.  
  
"Is she settled okay?" she asked softly. He kissed her again.  
  
"Yes." Tori snuggled into his soft embrace and turned on her side, leaning her body against his.  
  
"I love you," Tori breathed as she felt his hand running along her back. He always knew how to comfort her.  
  
Blake kissed her passionately and pulled her in tighter to him. She had given him so much- a wonderful life, two beautiful children, and most importantly her heart. They pulled away slowly, not wanting the kiss to end.  
  
"I love you too Tor." He ran his hand up her torso until her reached her face. His fingertips gently grazed the soft skin of her cheeks until his hand rested on her chin. He pulled her in again and kissed her long and deep.  
  
Tori couldn't resist herself and placed a hand on his back, pulling him in to her, then parted her lips as an invitation to go deeper.  
  
Blake followed her silent instruction and delved into her mouth with his tongue until he felt hers against it. They worked like a well-oiled machine as they carefully removed each other's clothes.  
  
They had not been together for nearly seven months, with Tori being pregnant and having to wait until she was healed from her operation.  
  
Soon their bodies were familiarizing themselves with each other as they carefully touched and kissed. Blake kissed his way down her chest until her reached her abdomen. A scar was just below her navel, and like she had done all those years ago, he kissed along the entire length of it.  
  
Tori ran her hands over his back and felt his scar as he kissed hers. A peaceful feeling came over her. They were both so comfortable with each other, not caring about imperfections. In their minds, they were both the most beautiful people in the world to each other.  
  
His lips danced their way back up to her lips and held them there as he penetrated deep into her. Tori's head fell back into the pillows with Blake's following. The feeling for both of them was amazing.  
  
Their love poured out as they continued their labors. The wait was well worth it and they worked in perfect rhythm until they felt themselves explode with pure joy.  
  
Blake's body fell over her like a warm, protective blanket. Tori breathed heavily and kissed his shoulder. He rolled off of her and held her close.  
  
"Wow," he said at last. Tori smiled.  
  
"I second that," she said. She leaned into him and soon felt her eyes closing. Blake too felt sleep coming over him, but his mind decided that they needed to take some precautions should their son toddle in as he was prone to do after waking.  
  
As if she was reading his mind Tori reached down to the floor and grabbed the first thing she could find, which happened to be Blake's t-shirt. She put her underwear on and Blake laughed. He kissed her cheek and rose to get another shirt. He placed it on with his boxers and climbed in with her.  
  
They were both soon asleep, but as predicted, Kai toddled in and sleepily crawled in between them. Tori smiled and held him to her as he fell back to sleep. Blake wrapped his arm around them both and closed his eyes again.  
  
Just as he was on the brink of sleep, a soft crying was heard coming from Kili's room. Not wanting to disturb his wife and son, he got up and went to get her. He left the room and returned with her in his arms.  
  
Laying down next to Tori, he cradled Kili in his arms and looked over to her. Her eyes were open slightly and she smiled broadly when she saw the sight. They both smiled and kissed gently. Their heads rested on the same pillow as they finally fell asleep with their children in their arms...  
  
THE END 


End file.
